


“咪。”

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “看，布鲁斯。”这么说着的超人微笑了起来，他大概永远都不知道，当他像是这样，只对着一个人微笑的时候到底看起来是有多么的好看。他举起了那只小小的花斑猫的爪子，然后对着布鲁斯轻轻地捏了捏，在那柔软的肉球间一下露出了小巧的尖爪时，他听到了什么人轻轻地“咪”了一声。“看，布鲁斯。”那个男人正望着他，静静地微笑着。“是小猫哦，咪。”这让布鲁斯再也无法忍受地走了上去，而在他走过了那么多年，那么久以后，他终于拥抱住了他。然后他们接吻。超人和蝙蝠侠的感情，就像是你所期待已久的那个人扑入进了你的怀里。超蝙向G级，又名这只蝙蝠被超人追求却不想恋爱，过程比较波折但是最后彻底砂糖了的甜饼HE。4w2一发完。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	“咪。”

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了二代电影里理查德·怀特这个名字。

“咪。”

他是突然听到那么一个小小的，柔软的，咪咪叫着的呼唤声的。

那时，他正在像是往常一样地行走在正义联盟行动后的残垣断壁之间，一路迈过由星际大怪兽、入侵外星人还有种种你怎么也想不出为什么要和星际大怪兽联手毁灭世界的地球上的古怪生物造成的破坏还有成片的损失。他的心里快速计算着这一次联合国会决定为此进行多少的拨款，还有正义联盟基金理事会又要为此承担多少的损失，而当他这么做着的时候，其实他心里的某些部分却仍旧感到了一片纯然的轻松。

在战斗开始的两个小时以前，他们已经通过瞭望塔最新的广播预警系统疏散了当地的居民。虽然，当他走过那些废墟时，他可以看到很多来不及带走的财物和重要的纪念品，但是当他们战斗的时候，蝙蝠侠的监听系统，包括超人的超级听力都没有听到哪怕是一个人类的呼救的声音，他们全部都很安全。

在面对破坏的家园时，人们必然会感到一阵无法遏制的心痛，然而知道这些人的性命安全，仍旧给了这位哥谭的黑暗骑士不小的心灵抚慰。

他几乎是难得的，以一种心情上的一派轻松活动起了他在之前的战斗里为了时刻保持戒备而过于紧绷的身体。当他这么做的时候，他感觉到了一种纯然的宁静感，就好像是疲倦了很久以后终于迎来的美妙的休憩。他的心情很好，而吹在脸上的风，配上正在冉冉升起的朝阳，让他有那么一刻想要摘下面具，一面用手拢着他被汗水浸湿的头发，一面面带微笑地迎来新一天的蓝天。

他的更加理智的部分及时地劝阻住了他。虽然早在战斗开始时，布鲁斯就已经确保了整个天空各种监视器材的完全清场，但是毕竟这也仍旧算是一个半公开的战斗场合，蝙蝠侠不应该如此放肆地享受当下的宁静。而就在他回想着整件事，时不时低下头，用靴子翻检着地上的碎石，嘴角噙着一抹微不可察的微笑，再一次思考着他们没有让哪怕一个平民死于这场灾难的事实时，那个声音突然悄悄地从他的身后响起了。

“咪。”

那是一声小小的猫叫声，从声音上来看，可能最多也不会超过四五个月大。而当布鲁斯循着声音转过身去的时候，他看到了那只猫，还有正抱着那只猫，同样唇角微弯，带着一丝温柔微笑的宁静的超人。

超人，在和以往一样平和地从天而降。他没有被魔法控制，没有被洗脑，也没有丧失记忆，在刚刚过去的战斗中，他和一个战斗力堪比毁灭日级别的怪兽打了一架，但是现在看来，除了他的制服上出现的诸多损伤，剩下的伤势都已经在如今洒下的晨光中渐渐转好。当布鲁斯回头看他时，他甚至都没有注意到布鲁斯正默不作声地投向他的目光，因为他正低着头，弯着眼，笑眯眯地看着怀里那只不知道在战斗时被困在了哪块残垣断壁里咪咪叫着的小猫。

当超人优雅的双脚，伴着那潇洒的长披风和漂亮的小红靴一起安静地落在地面上的时候，他还听到了一些超人逗弄着怀里那只花斑小猫的，就像是任何一个人类会在伴随着自己非常喜爱的动物说出的，胡言乱语似的发言。他看着他无比熟练地用手挠了挠小猫的下巴，然后在那只刚刚还在惶恐不安着的小猫慢慢放松了下来，在他的怀里又翻了个身，发出“咪、咪”探出了头的，柔软的呼唤声的时候，他的另一只手便用着一种对于任何一个超级英雄来讲都可能有点过于柔和乃至于是亲昵的方式开始梳起了小猫的猫毛。而当他这么做的时候，有一道柔和的日光刚好落在了超人的脸，还有那开始舒服地在他的怀里蹬起了腿的小猫上。

“你应该去申请一个新的公开身份。”就在两年以前，有一天，当布鲁斯又像是往常一样地蹲在哥谭高耸的屋顶，监听着来自全市黑帮的通讯讯号的时候，超人也是曾经如此轻巧地随手从树上抱下了又一只黑色的小猫。“就叫特级优秀抱猫大师怎么样？”那时的布鲁斯正在努力地让自己听起来不是特别的讥讽。“有时候，我觉得卢瑟应该让大都会的所有人都挨个抱一次那些不亲人的野猫，如果有哪只突然变得特别听话，那他就一定是抓住正披着秘密身份的你了。”

而就是这话，让当时抱着猫，坐在布鲁斯的身边，心满意足地抚着那只黑猫柔软顺滑的皮毛，与此同时，还叨咕着“谁是世界上最可爱的小猫咪，是谁啊，嗯？”这类愚不可及的蠢话的超人没忍住地微笑了起来。

“我只是做了这个太多年，有点熟能生巧了而已。”他一脸爱怜着看着怀里的那只开始伸起了懒腰，呼噜呼噜，打着呼噜的深黑色的猫猫。而当他这么做的时候，他大概没有注意到，蹲在他身边的蝙蝠侠正在不动声色地默默地凝望着他。“你其实也可以试试来摸摸它。”当他这么说的时候，他的视线仍然柔和地落在了小猫白白的肚皮之上。布鲁斯是不会承认自己有点嫉妒的，毕竟，不是每个人都能这么随随便便地把这些蠢猫给摸的愉快地翻起了肚皮。“这很简单。”他抬起了那双漂亮的深蓝色的眼睛，含着笑地柔柔地凝望着他。“只要略微花点心思，以你的聪明绝对可以做到。”

“我还是宁愿把心思花在企鹅人最新的走私活动上。”对于此，干净利落地拒绝——却又有点恼火地意识到，即使是他的拒绝，也没有让超人眼里的笑意褪去分毫的布鲁斯懒洋洋地咕哝说。“反正抱猫的工作，不管是从哪种角度来讲都该是你的。我只要确保别把它们吓哭就行了。”

“瞎说。”也就是在那时，超人非常温和地反驳道。“我就不拆穿你之前每次夜巡都会在兜里偷揣一小包猫粮的行为了。你就只是有点缺乏耐心……”

“我一向总是非常的缺乏耐心。”对于此，理所当然、理直气壮，甚至于，可以说是有些以此为傲的布鲁斯简洁地回答着。“如果这些小畜生学不会适应我的没耐心，那就活该不会被我轻易摸到。”

就是这话，让坐在他身边的克拉克低低地，轻声地轻笑了起来。

他喜欢克拉克的笑声。那时，蹲在月光下，蹲在他所熟悉的哥谭的屋顶上，俯瞰着他所熟悉的世界，与此同时，身边坐着这个他已经无比熟稔了的男人的布鲁斯突然意识到。他喜欢克拉克的笑声，就好像他也喜欢克拉克在一些不经意间嘴角微微蜷起，露出的那种在无可奈何中透露出的温柔的怜爱的无比柔和的微笑。他意识到自己说这么多，原来只是为了听到克拉克发出的那一小段低低的，像是大提琴弦一样，从人的心口上划过的柔软的哑笑。

它甚至成功地让哥谭的骑士再次开始俯瞰起自己寂静的城市时，嘴角忍不住噙起了一抹淡淡的笑容来。

克拉克喜欢布鲁斯，这件事他一直知道。

但是，当他微笑起来的时候，某个至关重要的疑问却悄悄出现在了他的心间。

克拉克喜欢布鲁斯，这句话倒是诚然没错，可是……

布鲁斯他自己，却又是否喜欢着这样的克拉克呢？

他不知道自己是否喜欢着克拉克。就好像他也不知道他是否真正的在考虑和克拉克开展一段涉及到恋爱的无比亲密的关系。关于这件事，或许是因为他们认识了太久，所以甚至就连爱与朋友的界限都是极为模糊的。

“半个正义联盟的人都在认为你们在谈恋爱，而剩下的人基本以为你们两个接近于隐婚。”嚼着薯片的夜翼，在有天晚上回来，听说了布鲁斯居然至今还没有和克拉克正式交往的消息后，曾经津津有味地评价说。“但是你们两个居然还没有真的在一起。”

“我没有认真考虑过这件事。”正看着面前的蝙蝠电脑，将一半的心思都花在了电脑上正在徐徐绘出的企鹅人几次走私物品的车辆运输路线的布鲁斯心不在焉地答道。在这件事上，他被问及的频率甚至可以让他连眼睛都不眨一下，甚至不需要做出任何努力地无比平静地扯谎。“况且，克拉克也从来没有说过他对于我是恋爱意味的喜欢，说不定他只是想和我做普通的朋友呢。”

“哦。”夜翼笑了起来。他的笑声，是当他察觉到了什么很好笑的事情时所惯来使用的。“你是真的这么觉得？”他重复。“可怜的克拉克，我自从认识他的那个时候起就意识到了，他毫无疑问地就是在追你，而现在，你们两个，已经认识了快有九年。你居然还在怀疑他是否是想要和你做那种‘普通朋友’。”

这让布鲁斯微微地抬起了一点眼睛。他用着一种近乎于漫不经心的速度瞥了眼仍旧快快乐乐地坐在蝙蝠洞的沙发上，顺手翻动着还没放学回来的杰森留在角落里的漫画的迪克。幸运的是，这个话题甚至不需要布鲁斯岔开，迪克自己就已经被别的什么事分走了自己的心神。

“他在看《丁丁历险记》？真的？现在小孩的口味还真是复古。”

“杰森要是听到你这么说，是会生气的。”再度埋首在工作中的蝙蝠侠便也只是重新放松了肩膀，这么简单地回答他说。

他当然知道克拉克是在用着一种恋爱的方式在喜欢与追求他。

和他对夜翼声称的主张不同，对于布鲁斯和克拉克，他们两个的关系，实在是有点像是天知地知你知我知，你知道我知道，而我也确实知道你知道我知道的，只属于他们两个人的奇特游戏。他甚至都已经记不清了到底是什么时候他意识到了，克拉克在喜欢着他。

可能是每周三次，定时定点的对哥谭的准时拜访，可能是那无数个夜晚，当布鲁斯一边监视着黑帮的据点一边感到无聊时，听到的来自耳麦里克拉克的轻声调笑。他们那会儿还是刚刚出道，全世界唯二的城市义警，而这就让超人对蝙蝠侠的拜访要顺理成章地多上很多。他们一起办了几个案子，并且，还帮彼此顺手处理了一下差点不幸露馅以至于被人发现秘密身份之类，如今看来实在是让人颇感尴尬的后续事故。他们那会儿也是真的年轻。年轻到了会因为一些现在想想怎么看都是脑子里缺根弦的事在一起放声大笑。

“你现在也会笑。”当他有一次这么说时，超人冷静地回答他道。他那个时候正在布鲁斯的旁边敲着自己的笔记本，为了知名的大都会王牌记者，正在和他的同事露易丝·莱恩角逐谁最先能够获得普利策的克拉克·肯特而聚精会神地撰写着最新一篇关于超级英雄的“权力”以及他们所应当负起的社会责任的特殊社论。当布鲁斯探过头去看的时候，果不其然，他发现超人又被克拉克随手抓作了一个被用来指出缺点的反面案例。

“我总不能对着其他认识的人这么指指点点吧。”虽然偶尔也会表示正义联盟应当做的更好，但是绝大多数时候还是宁愿把自己拿去负面举例——甚至偶尔还会在他们和世界银行扯皮这次的损失应该要如何分摊时，绵里藏针地撰写一些隐晦地支持正义联盟的社论，以至于最后看来，他根本只会对超人非常不客观的记者克拉克·肯特这么耸了耸肩，平静地解释说。“你看，虽然我觉得这个问题绝大多数超级英雄都应该考虑，但是举例子的话还是拿我自己比较好。”他这么说着，又回到了布鲁斯之前心不在焉地提起的，他们几年前做过的那些蠢事的议题。

“你现在也会笑，”埋首在工作中的超人心不在焉地告诉他。“只不过你以前会笑出声，现在是偷偷弯起嘴角在那里默不作声地冷笑。别以为我看不出来，布鲁斯，你笑或者不笑在我眼里超级明显。”

而这，成功地让布鲁斯再一次心情不快了起来。

“你说的就好像我过去的八九年毫无进步。”

“你确实有所进步，在假装自己不苟言笑的方面。”超人随手又将一份打印出来的参考材料塞在了旁边的桌子上。“我只是单纯地指出，对着我说你现在不会笑了这件事我是说什么都不会相信的。为什么不省点事呢，布鲁斯？”

比如说，我现在就可以用一句话把你弄笑起来。突然抬起眼睛，表情促狭，眼神中些许诙谐的克拉克望着他，相当愉快地开口说。“想试试看吗，蝙蝠侠？”

有那么一刻，当他和克拉克的眼睛当真对上，当那种幽默的笑意成功地仅仅凭借视线就出现在了布鲁斯的心底的时候，他其实是真的想要答应，想要说好啊，那你就尽管试试——毕竟对于蝙蝠侠来说，他从来都不会畏于任何形式的挑战，况且克拉克已经把话说到这个份上，倘若他拒绝了，那就反倒显得好像是他怕了。任何形式的避战都像是在说，他不知道自己会不会因为克拉克的一句话忍不住轻笑起来。可是就在他的情绪是如此激烈地反对着这种情况的发生，以至于就像是中了激将法一样地想要统一的时候，他的理智，却在另一个瞬间，确实地为此事感到了一阵轻微的忧心。

因为他确实不知道此事是否是真的，或者说，他不知道在这场克拉克是否能够用一句话轻易逗笑布鲁斯的竞争中……

赢的人会是哪方。

如果布鲁斯获胜了的话，那么一切事情当然便会变得好说。但是当然啦，倘若是克拉克赢了，那么某种意义上也就是布鲁斯承认了，克拉克了解布鲁斯的程度有时候比布鲁斯自己还深。这种在你不知道的时候，一个人或许比你本人还要了解你的感觉，对于布鲁斯来说实在是有点显得过于的……

亲密的。

他当然知道自己可以怎么做，如果他真的不想让克拉克逗笑的话，他可以摆起他惯常的，就好像对什么都无法感到在乎，但是却又与此同时，对一切都热情洋溢着的愚蠢的布鲁斯·韦恩的脸来。他知道当他试图去扮演自己的另一个部分，不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩，只要不是坐在这里，保持着放松状态的布鲁斯，那么他都不会轻易被任何事物撼动自己的表情。这是布鲁斯花费数年才打磨出来的，身陷重围却临危不乱，甚至于，还会露出点“只是这点程度吗”的游刃有余的完美的两副面具。

他可以把自己藏进这两副面具里面去，就好像他知道克拉克即使发现了这一点，也只是感到一阵好笑的无可奈何。然而这种仿佛是作弊一样的行为，不知道为什么却堵在布鲁斯的胸口里，甚至让他在某个瞬间觉得，这样做了的他说不准泄露的秘密甚至要比直接把克拉克逗笑来得更多。它甚至还不如直接的避战。

再况且，当他用着这样的手段结束掉他们面前的赌局，而他却又抬起脸对上克拉克的眼睛时，他是知道克拉克会在那个瞬间露出怎样混合着爱怜还有悲伤，却又须臾就被其他的思绪冲散，就好像生怕布鲁斯会为此感到不快，但是布鲁斯却不可能错过的复杂的神情的。

他当然不会指出布鲁斯是在作弊，当然，并且，当开口之前就已经意识到了自己失败的克拉克也仍旧会平淡地开口，将某个一点都不重要的事情简简单单地谈论出来。可是在那一刻，重要的是在那一刻，当他看到克拉克露出像是这样的表情的时候，他是能够感受到克拉克身体中某种似乎要远比他爱着某个人，或者他爱，却无法得到回报的哀伤要来的更深的，沉静的哀痛，而当那种无法理喻的哀痛真的和某种深深的爱怜混合落，在布鲁斯的身上时，它几乎是让布鲁斯无法忍受的。

他会感觉到一阵愤懑，关于那一瞬间他觉得自己就像是被可怜了的，难以忍受，他的骄傲也不会接受的不快，却又与此同时，感受到一阵因为克拉克的哀痛而引起了悲伤的强烈的痛楚。

他还不想要让自己为此感到痛楚，他不想要承认，当克拉克感到悲伤的时候，布鲁斯自己的心也会为此感到一阵深深的哀伤——反正到最后，他和克拉克都总是会为了某些事而无法克制地感觉到了受伤的。那么既然如此，或许在它有了出现的苗头时，就及时掐断是更为稳妥的一种选择。

“真无聊。”他背过了头。“你社论就写到了这样无聊的程度吗？”

这又让克拉克沉静地低笑了一声。

布鲁斯没有回头去看克拉克在那一瞬间凝望着他的后脑勺的古怪的眼神。

因为这件事，或许一开始就是对的。

克拉克了解他，了解的程度甚至比布鲁斯希望他了解的，甚至布鲁斯了解自己的要来得更深。

他们一起学过氪星语。

虽然只是纸面上的阅读还有书写都已经不成问题，但是在用流畅的氪星语对话方面，布鲁斯仍旧存在着一些语言学习的新手不可避免的发音问题。当他对着孤独堡垒拷贝给他的资料反复练习那种奇特的异星腔调时，如何在伸直了舌头的下一秒打出两个富有技巧性的回弯成为了一个让他如此烦闷的难题。他练习了这个单字超久，以至于有那么几天，他每天对着镜子刷牙时都会下意识地拿舌头去弹他嘴巴里该死的牙膏。谢天谢地韦恩庄园的牙膏是无毒款，不然韦恩总裁可能年纪轻轻就因为一个礼拜吃掉了整整一盒的牙膏被送入医院洗胃。

而最后，成功帮助了他的人却还是那个该死的克拉克，当他有一天落下来，到正在蝙蝠洞里，一边改装着蝙蝠车，一边烦躁地继续练习那个该死的回弯音的布鲁斯的身旁时，他没有忍住地微笑了。

“有什么我可以帮助你的吗？”他根本就是明知故问，当他这么做，而布鲁斯用着他愤怒的蓝眼睛瞪过去的时候，他看到超人正无比可恨地眨动着他深蓝色的柔和的漂亮眼睛。

他从来都没有说，像是这样可恨着的，明明对某件事情心知肚明，却偏偏要假装自己并不知情的超人看起来很英俊，也很讨厌。他会喜欢那种超人在不经意间透露出来的，就好像只会在布鲁斯面前表现的独特的狡黠。可是另一方面，当他这么做的时候，他又总是为了让布鲁斯咽回去在那个瞬间想要冷嘲热讽的强烈的怒火。他实在是知道该怎么应付这个伶牙俐齿，以至于很多时候听起来既不像是布鲁西，也不怎么蝙蝠侠的只是想和他打嘴仗的布鲁斯。

“你没能理解这个发音的关键是在弹出第一个音的下一秒颤动嘴唇，好让它能够在第二个弹音的时候带上录音里特有的那种氪星颤音。”他试图对着布鲁斯解释，然而布鲁斯觉得他的这堆解释纯属扯淡。

开玩笑，他抱怨说，这根本就不是人能做出的极限动作。

“那么，既然你都已经觉得那不是人能做出的极限动作了。”克拉克无可奈何地笑了起来，他坐在他的身旁，抱着手，看着骂骂咧咧继续修着蝙蝠车的布鲁斯。“你何必又要勉强自己，为了发不出这个单字而跟自己置气呢？”

“我是不会认输的。”布鲁斯冷笑了一声。他在终于完成了气缸的再一次的升级，把扳手丢到身边，一口气坐了起来，用着旁边的抹布擦着自己满是机油的手和沾满了汗水的下颌的时候，仍旧不忘愤愤不平地抱怨着说。“这是我最后一个发不准音的氪星字了，你以为我会在临门一脚的时候就这么放弃吗？”

这让克拉克望着他，望着他因为因为把擦手和擦脸的抹布混在一起乱用，弄得就连脸上都沾满了乱七八糟的机油，而当他用着那涂花了的，“你到底还有什么意见”的脸去瞪仍旧坐在那里，撑着下巴，饶有兴趣地望着他的克拉克时，对上了他的视线的克拉克也就那么无法控制地开始微笑了。

“把手放在我嘴唇上。”当他听到这个声音时，他还没有意识到，克拉克的脸在下一秒就突然凑到了布鲁斯的面前。当他对着布鲁斯说话时，他的思维却因为这个过于熟悉的面孔的突然出现而陷入了一阵微弱的空白。他几乎是有点目瞪口呆地凝视了克拉克平静的表情两秒，直到他又一次地听到了克拉克的声音，不知道为什么，在他们离得如此之近的时刻，却像是从无比遥远的地方悠悠地传来。

“试一试，布鲁斯，我来给你示范一下，你会发现这其实比你想象的要更加的简单。”

他的身体几乎是违背了他的意识，或者说，领先于他正在思考着自己到底应不应该这样去做的理智，他的手已经先行一步地下意识地放在了超人的嘴唇上。区别于绝大多数人对于钢铁之躯的误解，当布鲁斯的指尖落上超人的嘴唇时，那种触感实际上是非常的暖和、柔软。而当人体的温度如此自然而然地从他的指腹传来，他的身体中涌现出了一种温暖的感觉。

就好像是有什么东西待在了布鲁斯的肚子里一样，满足，而又让人感到奇妙。

他看到超人的嘴唇进行了一次短暂的移动，当他这么做的时候，他的嘴唇轻微地颤动，就好像是一只落上了布鲁斯指尖的蝴蝶，稍稍地退却，嗡动，直到最终，又重新顺从地贴回到了布鲁斯的手边。

这让布鲁斯在那么短暂的一刻想到了，他很想要吻他。他想要吻他，想要下意识地顺手抓住，想要挽留在他的面前，该死的平静、可恶，就像是根本没有意识到刚刚的那一刻到底发生了什么的讨人厌的超人。

他几乎是在那个瞬间用着一种全身性的理智和那短促却又如此强烈的冲动做起了对抗。他的身体，在瞳孔因为一瞬间的背叛而微微缩紧了的同时，却仍然冷静地停留在了原地。当他这么做的时候，就好像头一次抬起眼看到面前的男人一样，布鲁斯无比清晰地意识到了，坐在他面前的超人是如此的英俊，却又是如此的柔和，就好像拥有了此世全部的时间。

他仍旧在耐心地等待着他。

于是布鲁斯翕动起了自己的嘴唇。

当他再次眨动起眼睛，连那些最微小的，从他的眼角泄露出去的东西都一并擦去的时候，他听到了自己在那时发出的无动于衷的声音。他几乎是用着一种完美的方式复现了超人刚刚的所作所为。

那个一下跃进了空气中的单字是如此地优雅，以至于就好像布鲁斯重复这个单词，已经重复了他曾经存活过的二十余年。

“我就说你在这方面很有天赋。”超人兴高采烈地微笑了起来，有那么一会儿，他甚至笑得露出了自己的牙。“我告诉过你，布鲁斯，你是个天才。”

“你可以把这个称赞留到更有意义一点的地方。”布鲁斯听到了自己干燥冷静的嗓音。

他摇了摇头，回过头拿起一旁的扳手。

然后当他开始对着那个其实已经很完美了蝙蝠车敲敲打打，他冷静得就好像刚刚他和超人之间的对话从来都没有发生过。

他当然知道超人喜欢着他。

从两个人一起探案时，他时不时突然投过来，温和中透着柔软的，从来都没有掩饰过的目光，再到那有时只是看着他，然后，就像是突然想起了某件事一样，在一个瞬间弯起了嘴角的，那种望着所爱之物的喜悦时如此不容错认的微笑。

他当然知道超人喜欢着他。

作为有史以来最好也是最棒的侦探，所有的证据都已经摆在了布鲁斯的面前，而即使布鲁斯宁愿对着夜翼或者杰森撒谎说，他觉得说不定超人只是决定跟他做普通朋友，当他一个人坐在自己的蝙蝠洞里，听着蝙蝠飞动时所发出的倏倏的声响，心不在焉地看着蝙蝠电脑灯光闪烁时，他内心的某个角落也实际知道。

超人当然是爱慕着他的。否定这一点会让一切都显得过于无聊，听起来就像是那些案件的最后，拒绝相信自己已经一败涂地，重复着一些让人听了觉得真可怜的话，反复叫嚣着，自己才不会就这么失败的可怜虫。

布鲁斯并不打算真的否认这点。即使当他拿起咖啡杯，任由那苦涩的味道绽在他的舌尖，即使当他面对着眼前蝙蝠洞里空旷的黑暗，任由思绪陷入一片惘然的迷雾时，他也从来都不打算反对此点。

他是个非常现实的人，而那些虚伪的搪塞，那些假作“我才不知道他到底是怎么想的呢，说不定，是我多心了呢”的谎话，在这样的时候实在是有些无法被容下。他几乎是安静地任由自己的思绪滑过这个事项，就好像是牛奶滑过最为柔软的那一种丝绸。

我还没有想好自己是否要答应超人的求爱，当一阵晚风因为蝙蝠的行动而吹进这空旷的蝙蝠洞中，而布鲁斯终于伸出了一只手，缓缓地理了理自己被封吹乱的额发时，他最为理智冷静，也是最为冷漠无情的部分不动声色地判断着。我不知道我是否会想要告诉超人，我便像是他所爱慕着我一样深深地爱慕着他。“我不知道我是否真的想要和你进入一段新的感情关系。”倘若超人要在此时问他，此刻的无比诚实，难得的愿意对这一切坦诚相待的布鲁斯只会这么说。

他们两个迄今为止的相处都是无比的融洽，那么既然如此——布鲁斯又何必要去冒那样的风险，逼得他们两个的关系非要更进一步，以至于带来任何让人不安的无法控制的变化呢？

可他当然有理由去冒那样的风险。

当他接受着超人每周三次的定期问候时，当他站在正义联盟的大厅，才刚刚推开门就遇到了超人抬起头迎面而来的微笑时，甚至，当他只是站在那里，望着超人心不在焉，然后超人却像是心有灵犀地抬起头，给了他一个带着些许促狭的，仿佛是“我也知道你是在看我，我看到你了”的调皮的眼神时。

他知道那些东西是给布鲁斯的，却也不单单是给布鲁斯的。

它所实际被献给的那个人，是超人所爱慕着的那个布鲁斯。这种对于布鲁斯来说如此顺理成章，以至于他们自然而然就进入了的，这么一种微妙的，仿佛是跷跷板一样的感情状态，完全是出于超人对于他的渴求还有爱慕。他是在爱慕着他的，难道不是吗？而就是因为这爱慕，所以布鲁斯才获得了超人如此多的注意，如此多的温柔。

可以想见，如果有朝一日，超人成家，他不再执着于布鲁斯，而去选择什么别的男人或者女人结婚的话，他肯定就不会维持着再像是这样每周三次定时定点的问候频率，就好像他也不会永远再在布鲁斯打开他和超人的私人频道的第一秒，就如此轻快地发来“工作完成了”的愉快问候。

何必要对整件事像是这样地遮遮掩掩的呢？当布鲁斯站在酒会的正中央，一边举着盛满了香槟的高脚杯，一边和身边的每一个人言笑晏晏，完美地展现出一个头脑简单，异常好骗，甚至偶尔还有点懦弱自私的花花公子应有的对外形象时，他的某个部分却在呷着口中命运的苦艾，用着一种冷漠无情的态度注视着场内的所有人。

让我们不要再对整件事遮遮掩掩的了。就算承认这件事情又能如何呢？布鲁斯享受着克拉克的关系，克拉克的照拂，他享受着克拉克因为爱慕着他而为他做出的所有的一切。而他们当然知道，这个关系对于其中的一方来说是完全不公平的。

克拉克在爱慕他，他在渴望他，他在渴望着一个答复，一个拥抱。

而布鲁斯却刚刚好不能够将这给予他。

我可以把我的命献给他，当布鲁斯站在那里，心不在焉地凝望着面前富丽堂皇的大厅，接受着所有人的问候，礼貌地对每一个邀请表示客气地回绝时。他在这么对着自己说。

他可以把他的命献给他，而这句话即使不需要出口，也毫无疑问会是真的。

他可以信任克拉克，可以保护克拉克，他可以在战斗时为了掩护这个男人而付出自己的生命，他对克拉克的信任超过对于这个世界上的任何一人。

可是当克拉克向他索取的，是他的性命以外他完全不可控的另一个部分时，那个刚刚还在宣称说，自己可以为了克拉克献上所有的一切的布鲁斯却又只能重新地陷入沉默。

他不知道。布鲁斯心想。他并不知道他是否真的能把克拉克所需要的东西完好无损地给予给他。

他值得一个比布鲁斯更好，也是更合适他的人。因为像是超人这样的人，不管是作为富有伟力，堂堂正正，无所畏惧的卡尔，还是作为细心谨慎，总是带着几丝的犹疑，却偏偏会在一些没有人发现的瞬间露出狡猾而俏皮的可爱的微笑的克拉克——他们都同样值得一个爱人，一个爱着他们的人，一个会爱着他们奋不顾身，乃至于抛弃了一切也要和他永久地在一起的人。

他值得一个温暖的家庭，就好像他值得一个稳定的爱慕着他的妻子，他值得一种安定而美满的生活。一种布鲁斯不可能给予他的，那种正常的男人会期待的，被满足了的，如此幸福宁静的生活。

走开。当那个男人第一次出现在布鲁斯的生命中的时候，正在太阳下懒洋洋地打着瞌睡的黑猫对着他呲了呲牙说。别做梦了，我是不会想要跟你回去的。

它确实从一开始就已经足够明确地警告了他，关于布鲁斯是一个性子很野，居无定所，热爱冒险胜过安定生活，有些时候可能仅仅是因为想到了某件事，就好几天不留消息也不见人影的，不会为任何人而驻足的野猫。它不是那种会乖乖走到人前，卧在人的腿上，然后在人触碰自己时发出呼噜呼噜声的，受人所喜爱，以至于显得无比可爱的小猫。

它一点都不可爱，这只野猫，布鲁斯。它的生命中没有表现出任何适合被爱的，会乖乖随人回去，会愿意陪伴主人永远不会离去的那种家养似的忠诚。它可以很喜欢一个人，也可以被一个人极为喜欢。但是倘若则会个男人是想要被它所爱的话……

我没有被人家养的打算。舔着爪子的布鲁斯冷冷地宣告道。对于此，它很认真。

可是那个男人却也只是对着他笑了笑。

“可我也只是想要坐在这里呀。”那个时候，那个男人，他用着一种甜言蜜语，以至于，有那么一刻，真的骗过了布鲁斯的声音和气地对着他说。“不管你到底想不想和我回去，我每天总是想来这里坐坐——你总不能为了没有发生的事就这样地赶走我吧，布鲁斯？你知道这会是不公平的。”

他确实每天都会到布鲁斯活动的区域里随便坐坐。

这个总是准时地出现，平静地等待，然后到了时间就安定地起身，返回到自己的生活里去的，仿佛和布鲁斯的活动没有任何交集的古怪的人。

布鲁斯警惕过他，威胁过他，甚至于有些时候，为了让这个人类放弃，他曾经一溜烟地跑走，没有任何征兆地消失，直到半年以后才施施然回来，准备迎接男人的就此离开。他强迫自己暂时地放弃了这一片本应属于他的领地过。

可是，当他回来的时候，那个男人却仍旧坐在那里，平静地坐在他和布鲁斯第一次见面时他所坐的那张公园长凳上，也不知道在做什么的，一个人自得其乐地看着手里的小说。他无比挫败地发现，当他出现的第一秒，那个男人就已经抬起头地露出了一个无比镇定的微笑。就好像布鲁斯从来都没有跑远过那样，他用着一种他们昨天才刚刚一起玩耍过的语调对着他说：

“怎么样，上次我说要带给你的小鱼干，这次我拿过来了，你想要尝尝或者闻闻看吗？”

他在接受超人的投喂，不管是比喻意义上的还是现实意义上的，他们一起在哥谭的屋顶上分享着克拉克从世界各地随手带来的那些美食。而当他们无比认真地品鉴着今天的夜宵到底和昨天的有何分别时，舔着自己手指的布鲁斯会在超人以为他没有在看他时偷偷上下地打量着他。

很明显。

超人需要一个伙伴。

他需要一个男朋友，或者女朋友，他需要一个恋人，需要一个——随便什么，总之可以把注意从布鲁斯身上转开，然后一股脑地栽入到其中的，所有正常人类应该拥有的美好的恋爱。

恋爱，这是布鲁斯小时候曾经渴望，后来又觉得无趣，一度觉得那是如此的无聊，却没有想到最终却会成为自己掉进去的陷阱的古怪的情感关系。

超人需要一段恋爱。当布鲁斯举着酒杯，在酒会的人群里面穿行时，他这么想。他需要一段恋爱，需要一个爱人。而既然布鲁斯不能给他——

那么当超人终于有朝一日放开了布鲁斯，当他终于有一天放弃了每天都要到野生的黑猫面前，饶有兴趣地定时定点地等待，然后一个人默默离开的绝望并且不公的生活时，他当然应该另寻他处。

他看到了克拉克·肯特，在这个盛大的宴会上。不知道是职业上的原因，还是纯粹的个人来往，此时此刻，克拉克·肯特正在和哥谭公报的记者薇姬·威尔一起低声交谈。转着酒杯的布鲁斯几乎是漫不经心地注意到了他们两个人站的到底有多么地接近。当薇姬低声说了一点什么的时候，克拉克——很有可能是出于礼貌，但也不排除他是真被逗笑，介于，布鲁斯确实知道薇姬是一个多么富有魅力的女人的事实——地对着她露出了一个友善的笑容。

她其实一点也不适合他。

在布鲁斯来得及反应过来之前，他发现自己已经捏紧了玻璃酒杯的细柄，玻璃在他的指下发出咔咔的声响。而当他随手将那个酒杯放在托盘上，转过身，就好像根本没有注意到自己的失误地拿起盘子上另一个汽水玻璃杯时，他甚至拒绝回过头，将视线重新地转回到超人的身上。

她是个一点都不适合超人的女人，布鲁斯思忖道。因为超人的性格，超人的秘密身份——哦，当然，他毫不怀疑单就克拉克，对于薇姬来说，这样的男人的魅力是很足的。毕竟，有谁能够拒绝这个男人委婉里带着一点的狡黠，细腻中透着让人无法拒绝的温柔的和善的笑容呢？

他早就知道薇姬是个野心很大的女人，她一直想要向上爬，甚至，不介意为此和某些她并不喜欢的男人调情。然而克拉克·肯特，虽然从地位上不能给那些会奉承薇姬·威尔的美貌的男人所给她的那么多，但是任何一个长了眼珠的人都应该能够看出，这个男人所具有的，其他男人所不具备的独特优势。

他是在一开始的时候看起来并不突出，就好像是所有可供选择的对象里最不起眼的那一小个，但是与此同时，他也是会一直留在那里，直到所有人都退去，却还会像是毫无察觉似的维持着他的温柔——即使对象老去，变化，也仍然不会改变的，对于他人真情相待的那一个。

他毫不怀疑，任何一个和克拉克·肯特在一起的人都会很幸福。这个男人的感情，就好像他所持有的那么一种稳定坚固的人格，经得起哪怕是事儿试炼程度的危机考验。

可是超人，布鲁斯想。他不知道。他不知道薇姬是否能够接受，她所选择的男人需要时刻把全世界的性命摆在自己这个爱人之前。就他对于薇姬的了解来说，他认为她是会失望的。他知道薇姬是有多么的好强，而也正是因为如此，从他对薇姬的接触，他认为她可能无法接受超人那油然而生的使命感与对正义的责任感。她是那种一旦自己真心待人，就无法忍受自己不是对方生活中心的好胜的女人。而倘若他真的要继续思考这个，另一个更为适合超人，至少，在布鲁斯的眼里，比薇姬·威尔要好过千万倍的女性，路易斯·莱恩，在不经意间拂过了他的脑海。

他因这个女人的名字的出现而被微微地刺痛了一小下，大概是因为这是一次失败，因为他曾经努力地试图给超人和露易丝·莱恩提供一点相处的机会。这一切的根源，实际上都是阿尔弗雷德在终有一天发现了他和超人的“秘密游戏”后的友善提醒。“或许是我多嘴了，布鲁斯老爷，”那个忠心耿耿地照顾他，并且，就像是一个父亲一样关爱着他的老人在他的身后低声地说。“但是您应当知道，很多人，当他们已经全身心地爱上了另一个人的时刻，那么在他们的心目中，不管另一个人到底现实为何，他们都会认为他是无比美丽并且是最优秀的。他们会美化他们记忆中所有这个人的行为，他的一举一动，一言一行，直到他无法避免地成为了他们眼中的最好……”

而对于这样的人来说，就算他们面前被摆放上了其他合适的选择，他们也仍然是会为他们所爱的人而着迷，以至于不管是将什么样的人和他们所爱的人相比，他们都会认为那些人是不够完美的。“只要他们的爱还持续一天，那么他们的感情就不可能会出现任何意义上的‘新的开始’。”

一直在指望着超人能够主动放弃掉布鲁斯，至少，能够在追逐自己的过程中发现其他更为妥当的恋爱对象，于是顺理成章地移情别恋——他甚至希望有人能够趁虚而入，但是，最好是一个配得上超人的妥当的人——的布鲁斯深深地叹息了一口气。他没有想到！超人在感情的方面居然就好像是在战场上一样的意志顽强。“莫非是因为我给了他太多的信号，让他仍旧觉得和我谈感情是有希望的。”这么捏着鼻梁的布鲁斯忍不住地自言自语道。“所以，是因为我吗？是因为我？”

他几乎没有任何犹豫地申请了一次正义联盟的行星外派工作，而在返回哥谭以后，他成功用无数的酒会还有夜巡工作淹没了自己的生活。他根本是将自己的生活塞满了借口，每天都在没日没夜地从一个地点赶往下一个地点，而当超人看望他的时候，他用着一种礼貌却又疏离的语气拒绝了他。

“我很忙。”哥谭的骑士头也不抬，似乎看都懒得看上一眼地对着大都会的明日之人说。“最近一段时间我要专心工作——先别联系我了。”

他真的给了超人和露易丝·莱恩足够多的时间，实际来说——那是将近半年的中止联系，甚至，即使偶尔在正义联盟见面，也只是非常微弱的互相点头，所有人都坚信世界最佳拍档的友谊就此散架，而布鲁斯则一直认为，只要他们能够持续地这样做下去，总有一天，他可以欣慰地去参加超人和莱恩不知道什么时候举办的婚礼。

他觉得这整件事就显得非常地适合，露易丝·莱恩，职业女性，脑子很聪明，容貌很漂亮，不仅如此，性格上也泼辣得很是超人一贯以来的偏好。他从一个中立的角度欣赏她，并且，他也相信，像是莱恩这样如此具有大都会的光明向上，追求正义的理想主义风格的女性，会是和超人的最佳搭配。他是真心这么认为。

所以，人们可以想象，当正义联盟在半年以后再一次地集结，就是为了解决那些超级反派联合制造的麻烦，而他们两个终于筋疲力尽地从废墟中爬起来，因为刚刚即使隔了半年，却仍然亲密无间的共同战斗而不得不进行日常寒暄时，布鲁斯有多么的惊讶——甚至多么的恼怒。

“我当然没有和莱恩小姐恋爱，你在说什么呢，B。”一脸迷惑的超人眨了眨眼睛，有些茫然——并且相当吃惊地回复说。“我还以为你早就知道了，露易丝和《星球日报》的理查德·怀特会在下月成婚。他们邀请我去作为他们两个的证婚人。而我还在思考，因为我也想用你也知道的那重身份作为他们两个的饲交朋友去参加婚礼……”

他当然不知道露易丝·莱恩会和理查德·怀特结婚，他是说，他又没有收到任何的关于婚礼的邀请函——这很正常，介于，他们两个似乎不打算过于的大办。况且，说到底布鲁斯·韦恩也是个只是偶尔会接受露易丝·莱恩采访的，和她的生活挨不上边的哥谭人。而作为蝙蝠侠，他倒是确实可以收集到更多的信息。

可是实际上，他却并没有。

开玩笑，布鲁斯禁不住为此恼怒地想着。他为什么要关注超人和一个别的什么女人的感情的具体变化。他难道以为自己是什么冷漠无情的冷血机器，如此轻而易断地切断了超人还有自己之间的情感联系，没有任何的回头，甚至还可以每天抱着可乐和爆米花对着超人的最新感情进展指指点点？他是不是以为布鲁斯从来都没有后悔过，在无数个他下意识地调整着耳麦的通讯频道，食指就差一点就让他切入那个他曾经和超人在无数个夜晚有过对话的只属于他们两个的私人频道？他是不是从来都没有想过，布鲁斯到底是以怎样的决心将超人的资料全部塞进蝙蝠电脑的一个文件夹之中？他是不是从来都没有意识到，如果布鲁斯不这么去做，他会发现自己在不经意间正对着电脑上超人的资料图片一个人静静地发呆？

他当然不会说，在自己试图促成这件事的时候，还在尽职尽责地追踪着超人和对方的情感动态。他同样也不会说，在他的生活已经被他自己安排的琐事给填满，以至于他自己都字面意义没有休息时间的时候，他从来都没有在暗地里偷偷想起过超人，无比渴望着能够走到窗口，大喊一声，然后就像是过往的事情从来都没有发生过那样的，看着超人再一次地为他从天而降。

就算布鲁斯是一个超绝有病的自虐狂，也不应该有人能够期待他干得出像是这样的事。

在感情上，这个他的大脑完全无法控制的部分，他似乎同样就只是一个凡人。

况且，他也不能否认。当他从超人的口中听说露易丝·莱恩成婚时，他的内心的某个角落，其实在那个瞬间闪现过了一丝极为微弱的罪恶的喜悦。

他知道超人仍旧属于着他，虽然这不道德，这很不公平。但是当超人对着他说“好吧，那么既然如此，我猜测你终于忙完你的工作了——请问我可以像是过去一样的拜访你的城市了吗”的时刻，他终于还是没有拒绝的淡淡地“嗯”了一声，表示了自己对于此事的欣然同意。

他又看了一眼站在他身后的克拉克和薇姬·威尔。

在内心最悲观的某个角落，他的情感正在完全脱离理智地认为，他们两个可能会正在一起拥吻。虽然，那显然是完全没可能的——如果克拉克真的想要同薇姬恋爱，他会把注意力从布鲁斯的身上抽离出去，最起码，不会两三天就跑来见布鲁斯一次。而之所以是两三天才会见一次的频率，很大程度上也是因为“我在想如果你天天见到我会不会为此感到心烦”。他还记得克拉克是怎样在随口说出这种话的时候对着他扮起鬼脸的。“毕竟我确实会很经常地打扰你的工作。”

“你居然也知道那是在打扰工作。”

“哼。”克拉克嗯了一声。“但是那不代表我就一次也不会来。毕竟你永远都有数不清的工作，而我只能自己想办法在里面找点属于我自己的时间——在工作狂这方面，我认为哪怕是我，也对你有点望其项背。”

他不会承认他对这句话感到了非常的受用，哪怕有另一部分的他又在疑神疑鬼，超人是否是在讽刺他关于几个月以前，他用工作做借口半年都不联系超人的行为。他只是感到了一阵微弱的诧异。

为什么这个男人仍旧没有移情别恋。

他仍旧感到困惑，因为倘若克拉克真的打算开始一种新的恋情的话，为什么，他不愿意选择布鲁斯千挑万选为他相好的露易丝。为什么他一定要选择薇姬，这样一个让布鲁斯感到忧心忡忡，很担心克拉克会为此受到伤害的锐利的女人。当布鲁斯想象着他们两个成婚的场面，身着白礼服的克拉克和白色婚纱的薇姬站在一起时，某种无法遏制的，从他的胃部升起的酸涩让他嫉妒的发狂。你难道不想祝福他吗？就在他疯狂试图咽下这样的感情，盯着杯子里无色的姜汁汽水的时候，他这么不无讥诮地对着自己，因为倘若他不这么做，他就不知道自己到底该用何种方式面对的感情冲着自己说道。你难道不该高兴吗？

你许久以来的愿望终于成了真。你希望克拉克能够获得幸福，而不再是紧抓着没有希望的你来不放，徒增痛苦的希望得已实现。这确实是你口口声声说着自己希望实现的梦想。那么既然如此，就不要再在这种时候摆出一副不想让他走的样子来吧。不要沉迷于那样的一种冲动，一种想要走过去，看似礼貌地挽住薇姬的手，然后和克拉克进行一连串的毫无意义，仅仅是为了把自己重新挤回克拉克的视野里的可悲的冲动。

他抿了一口饮料，他最为讨厌的姜汁汽水的味道便一下子充满了布鲁斯的口腔。当他这么做着的时候，他用着没精打采，富有布鲁斯·韦恩漫不经心的特色，就好像他对着一切都保持着一种天然的疲怠的态度故意假装不经意地向四下望了望。而当他的视线终于做完了足够多的准备，用着一种最为无意的方式掠过此刻他在宴会上唯一关心的那个人的时候……

他看到了一直在盯着他，虽然仍旧在礼貌地对着薇姬说的话不停点头，却一直把视线落在了布鲁斯身上的克拉克。

当他们的视线不幸地对上了的时候，布鲁斯飞快地微笑了一下，就像是他该做的那样一样，扮演出了一个完美的，讨人喜欢的，却又根本是不值得被爱的浪荡子的古怪的布鲁斯·韦恩。他甚至对着克拉克促狭地举了举自己的杯子，淘气得就像是任何一个发现了某种隐秘恋情的好友一般。

克拉克·肯特应该为着他这样的举动而露出微笑的。

而当他却恰恰相反地皱起了他的眉的时候，他看起来心事重重，就好像是不管无数次，布鲁斯都能够从他的面孔中清晰地辨认出的卡尔-艾尔。

他突然意识到了今天晚上，克拉克和薇姬·威尔再也不会碰撞出任何可能向着爱情发展的可能的火花。

而当他明白过来这件事的时候，他的内心的某个角落为此升起了一股战栗般的快乐，而与此同时，他的更多的部分又为着这难以遏制的快乐感到了一阵自我厌恶的恶心。

那个男人仍旧天天都会出现在同一个地方，定时，定点，从不失约。

你只是在浪费你的时间。那只偶尔会出现在他的面前，偶尔又不会出现的野猫对着他说。你在浪费你的时间，我是不会就这样跟着你走的。我喜欢我现在的生活，我喜欢奔跑，喜欢自由，喜欢无拘无束地在任何我想要的地方打滚。而倘若我同意和你回去的任何一种提议，我都不可能再过上像是这样至于我自己一个人的潇洒自由的生活。

虽然就算他不和这个男人回去，他也没有什么特别的地方可以去潇洒自由。

他就只是本能地讨厌着他要同什么人绑在一起，他的情绪从此要因着什么他不可控的人而被迫牵动着的想法。

他并不讨厌此时此刻，正坐在他面前的那个男人，当布鲁斯卧下来，看向他，他无比清晰地意识到了这样的一个事实。他其实一点都不讨厌他，与之相反的是，他感到了对于这个男人每天都会出现的一种纯然的喜悦。

他甚至一点都不讨厌这个男人碰他，相对于其他人来说，他甚至可以允许这个男人轻轻地触碰着布鲁斯油光水亮的皮毛。他学会了在男人的身边毫无防备地懒洋洋地打起自己的瞌睡。

他并不讨厌着他，然而也正是因此，他感到自己非常地讨厌着他。

走吧。名叫布鲁斯的黑猫晃动着自己的尾巴。别再做梦了，别再执着于你所获得不了的东西。

“可是本来坐在这里，它也该是我自己的事情嘛。”和气地坐在椅子上，不紧不慢，就好像他也完全不担心这么说完，布鲁斯会气得跑走，再也不会回来的克拉克·肯特这么冷静地说。“你总不能因为你自己在这儿就不许别人坐在这儿——讲讲道理好吗，我亲爱的布鲁斯？”

这绝对是一场阴谋，一个诡计。

当布鲁斯意识到了他甚至远比自己预测的还要更加在乎他的时候，一向最讨厌被人算计的布鲁斯陷入了一阵无计可施的愤怒之中。

他当然感觉到了愤怒，因为在那么漫长的时间之后，超人再三地用行动表示了他要不要来，怎么来，甚至包括他要不要带礼物给布鲁斯都是他自己的事——布鲁斯当然可以不要，就好像布鲁斯可以用半年不联系他的方式表示拒绝，但是，只要布鲁斯不开口告诉他“你打扰到我了”，那就甭管布鲁斯是否会拒绝，他都可以一如既往地行走在自己的那条该死的轨道上。

他确实无法违心地说出“你打扰到我了”这样的话。一方面，这是因为他确实不讨厌克拉克，事实上，他对于克拉克有超过了对其他所有人加总在一起的喜欢，而另一方面，也是因为超人似乎真的已经摸透了他这方面的脾气。他几乎是熟能生巧地清楚着到底什么时候布鲁斯的心情才会变好，就好像他也知道布鲁斯的心情什么时候会变得不好。在前者的一些时候，他会提议和布鲁斯做一点像是吃饭、散步，或者仅仅是一起坐在哥谭的屋顶上吹风这样简单却又亲密的寻常活动，而当布鲁斯因为案件而陷入后者的情绪之时，他就会悄悄地推让开，给布鲁斯留下足够多的，他可以自由行动，不顾及任何人的个人空间。

他甚至知道该怎么在布鲁斯最恼火的时候来安抚他，并且，很多时候，这种安抚是立竿见影的。

“你实际上就是在考虑两个可能，而这两个可能无论哪一个你都说不上是喜欢。”

被戳破了自己的心事的布鲁斯有点恼怒地看了坐在自己旁边的超人一眼。“你真聪明，谢谢你啊。”他干巴巴地讽刺说。

“不客气。”超人，在这种时候，就很会假装自己完全没在布鲁斯的话里听出任何的画外音来。“不过如果我是你的话，我会思考每个选择到底都会带来什么样的不好，还有像是这样的‘不好’相对于长远的结果来说是否是可以被忍受的。”

“你又不会是我。”蝙蝠侠哼了一声。

“诚然。”超人回答。“所以我只是随口说说。”

这让布鲁斯停滞了几秒，他因为超人那过于平静的态度，而反复地将他的提议思考了一会儿，短暂的一小会儿。所以你的意思是，你认为我应当现在及时出手吗？”

“我可没这么说。”那个超人，他过于狡猾地，却偏偏又要在狡猾的最后加上一点真心地回答他。“我确实更喜欢现在出手的这个主意。但是当然，如果你认为等等看会来的更好，那它就会来的更好。”当他这么说的时候，他正在专心致志地对付着阿尔弗雷德这次给他们两个打包带来的夜宵小甜饼。

“……他什么时候连夜宵甜饼都交给你来带给我的？”布鲁斯又过了一会儿，直到他心里终于打定了某个主意，才终于抬起头，难以置信地对着超人发问说。

“大概是因为他觉得这样会更加便利。介于——让我引用他的原话，你‘最近过于热衷于在韦恩塔塔顶吹风到凌晨五点然后噼里啪啦地回去拆掉自己庄园里的厨房’。”舔掉了手指上的甜饼碎屑，然后开始打开阿尔弗雷德给他们两个带的咖啡的克拉克耸了耸肩。“我跟他说我不介意带他做的甜饼给你，毕竟我自己最近吃快餐也有点吃腻了。你想要下次试试烤苹果派吗？阿尔弗雷德说如果我希望的话，他可以把你家里的烤箱借给我用用。”

“……”

离开我的烤箱，就好像离开我的厨房。

虽然布鲁斯想要这么说，但是这听起来实在是有点过于明显地暴露出布鲁斯对于此事的恼火，以至于，当他无声地张了会儿嘴巴，到最后，还是恨恨地把它闭上时，他觉得自己似乎在什么地方，他不知道的时候悄悄地输了。

他他妈的绝对是中了一个陷阱。

那只黑色的猫瞪视着就在他面前，平静地注视着自己，就好像他从来都没有安过什么坏心的男人，无比愤怒地呲牙着。只因为这个男人就在漫长的将近九年的感情和关系中，不知不觉地入侵了布鲁斯全部的生活。

他本来应该是一个自由自在的野猫的，本来，他应该可以随便地跑遍任何他喜欢的地方，在任何他想要的地方打滚，晒晒太阳，然后在晚上的时候驱赶走所有赶在他活动的范围里造次的夜间生物。他本来应该是自由的，他不会为任何事情而该死的停留。

但是当他第无数次地经过那片该死的空场，一抬头，却看到超人正平静地等待在那里的时候，某种无法遏制的烦躁感就从他的心里油然而生。

你是傻的吗？他问他。还是说我哪里表现得不够清楚？我甚至有段时间为了让你明白这个连这片场地的边边角都没有踏上过哪怕一步。

但是我也没有说我一定是为了要见你而来的呀？这么说着的超人露出一种全然无辜的表情。他就是这样的表情，最好看，却也最可恨。或许，我只是喜欢这儿，我想要每天来这儿温暖地晒晒太阳。

“我从来不打算否认如果你能够出现，我会感到由衷的开心。”克拉克·肯特安然地坐在自己的位置上，平静地对着布鲁斯说。“但是就算你不肯来，你也不能阻止我出现在这儿。”

除非你对我说你妨碍到我，以至于你讨厌到我了，布鲁斯。否则，是否每天要到这里坐坐就完全是我自己的自由。

他是真的该死的走投无路了。

照着这样的速度发展，布鲁斯似乎除了把自己该死的填进这个坑里去之外别无选择。

他们所有人都他妈的在觉得克拉克在该死的追求着布鲁斯，当然，“蝙蝠侠这个人就是这样，要我说，超人在这件事上着实是有点希望不大——能够捂热他的心，那还不如指望天上掉下一颗星星”。

然而没有人问过布鲁斯对于这件事到底想法这样。

要是他说。

他要说超人就是个骗子，是个道貌岸然的伪君子，一个满嘴的“没关系我只是在这儿坐坐”却根本没按好心的王八蛋。

鬼才相信有人天天来一个鸟不拉屎的地方无聊地坐着就是因为他喜欢鸟不拉屎的环境和一个人的无所事事。布鲁斯知道克拉克·肯特在自己的生活里是什么样，他有自己的娱乐，自己的朋友，自己的那部分人生——他的一切都很好。

可是他却偏偏一定要每次都抽出一点时间来，他妈的来陪伴该死的布鲁斯。

这个动不动就看猫的人字面意义地没安好心。

而猫呢？有人他妈的问过猫的想法吗？

猫也觉得很困扰啊，对于有一个人天天他妈的跑来看他，不怀好心，可他偏偏又赶不走的这个事实。他从来都不打算否认自己性子很野，他就是不喜欢被人领回家去去做一只该死的家养的小猫，所以就算那些人说他的心根本就捂不热，那他妈的也跟布鲁斯该死的没有任何的关系。

他根本不在乎在其他人眼里自己他妈的到底是怎么个混蛋模样，就好像他也完全不打算介意，一群同情超人的人对着自己指手画脚，说出什么你早就应该答应他的鬼话。开玩笑，如果他在乎这种东西，那么一开始他也就不会让布鲁斯·韦恩如此的声名狼藉。

他是那种根本就不在乎其他人的说法的那一种人。

可是负罪感呢？有人问过猫心中无比沉重的负罪感吗？

我和超人一开始决定要建立友谊的时候也没人告诉我我得顺便解决他的婚恋问题啊。

布鲁斯难以理解地想着。

好嘛，现在好了，就算他不在乎超人在这件事上似乎占据了道德的制高点，他也不在乎自己要被当成一个不知感恩的讨厌鬼，但是他也仍然不能够否认，他对于此事感到一种强烈的负罪。他没有办法在这件事上欺骗他自己，让自己认为他是坦然心安的。而在无数个他躺在床上，等待着入眠的夜晚，他想起了超人在此事中的感受，然后为着像是超人这样好的人却要遭遇这样的命运感到了一阵强烈的不公。

你明明就是在给他信号，他的某个部分冷酷地宣布说，那是一个他很熟悉的部分，他一般都会听信了的部分。你不停地给予他希望，你接受他的亲近，你让他认为和你在一起是有机会的。而这就让他至今为止都粘着你不放——承认吧，布鲁斯，你就是喜欢被他喜欢，你在这件事上就是个自私的害虫。你如果真的为他，你早就应该斩断你们之间一切的关系——我就不相信如果你们真的十年都没有联系，他还能十年如一日地继续地去爱你。

可是我又凭什么斩断我和他之间的关系。难道说在此之前我们就不是朋友。我们是出生入死的那种朋友。另一部分的布鲁斯，与之相反，与平时也相反的，却偏偏要在此时选择大声的控诉——在此之前，布鲁斯倒是从来都不知道，他还有像是这样不会被理智的判断说服，无比果决地做出那些“冷酷无情”的选择的时候呢。

然而，那个部分，不知为何，在这件事上却尤其的不想放弃。它在振振有词地宣布说：先不管布鲁斯是否能够从爱情上回应克拉克，他是否真的能够决心放弃自己的那一部分生活。凭什么仅仅是因为布鲁斯被爱上，他就一定要为此做出任何的回应？他难道不是也一样在尽心尽力地为着克拉克做事吗？他难道没有为克拉克挡过刀，没有在克拉克遇到难关时鼎力相助，没有在克拉克需要的时候伸出一只手吗？这个事情从一开始就是不公平的，它忽视了布鲁斯为了他们之间的感情的同样付出，不管怎么说，布鲁斯做的——除了没有像是克拉克那样地每周过来看望外，倒是一点都不比克拉克做的要少。而现在所有人，就连布鲁斯自己，却都因为一个他无力控制的事实而忍不住责怪他。

我已经告诉过他这件事是没有希望的了，布鲁斯的那个自私自利的部分正在冷酷地心想，他已经在无数个场合和超人或直接或委婉地表示说，布鲁斯目前没有跟任何人陷入爱河的打算，可以预见的未来也同样没有。这是一张知情同意书，而超人自己还非要这么做，那么这又关布鲁斯什么事？他是能够把超人强行从这件事情上拽下来，告诉他说不，你不行，你不能那么去做的吗？

他当然可以告诉超人说他这样困扰到他，他可以宣布你是纯然的麻烦，诚然，超人也就会放弃，他是会离开的，他会遵守他们之间从来没有说出口的游戏的规则，天知地知你知我知，只有他们两个的默契才会做的这样的事。就是因为他知道超人能够做到，就是因为他知道超人虽然爱慕着他，但是最起码没有影响到自己其他部分的生活，所以他才会迄今为止没有对着超人说出游戏结束的那句话。

可是问题是布鲁斯为什么要这么去做？

不管布鲁斯是否真的以爱情的方式在爱着克拉克，抛却别的不谈，克拉克难道不已经是在他的人生中占据了非常重要的一个部分吗？他难道不是已经成为了布鲁斯的一个整体，就好像左手和右手，手和他的手套吗？所以他凭什么要因为一个不是自己的错误而放弃他所深爱的克拉克？他凭什么要为一个他甚至无法控制的事情而在那里欣然买单？

想想看你到底打着理智的名号做过多少糟糕的事。想想看——虽然你曾经做的大多数的决定，都是毫无疑问为了眼下的大局，但是让克拉克继续爱你，到底又碍到该死的大局什么事呢？那个振振有词，就差说出“我是绝对不会放弃克拉克”的自私到了极点的部分这么说服他道。你认为你做的一切都是为了克拉克好，于是你决定了克拉克的人生。你自己知道你根本就不信任他，你实际上仍旧在操控着他——而你凭什么要说，这种把他赶离自己身边的操控就比让他留在自己身边来的更好？就凭你前者的牺牲比后者来的更大，你就以为这样自己就可以心安理得？

你根本就没有考虑过克拉克，当然，就好像我也不打算否认，如果让克拉克留下来，这也是全然自私的一种举动。然而坦诚地承认自己想要得到克拉克，想要让自己和克拉克的关系能够永远地维持下去，这种行为不是要远胜过那个打着为了克拉克的旗号装出一副准备牺牲自己的圣人模样吗？如果你肯承认你的所作所为都是为了一己私欲，即使想要赶开他，也是完全地出于自己的控制欲，那么好的，我当然不会拦你。

可是你知道自己没有办法做到。

一旦承认了他对于克拉克的私心，那么，布鲁斯心中的天平就要无法阻止地向着想要得到克拉克的方向一路倒去。

那是布鲁斯第一次地意识到了，他身体里的私心，那一部分想要得到克拉克的私心，是如此的蓬勃并且热烈，以至于任何的理由都无法说服他，让他能够重新成为冷血无情，无论做出了怎样的选择都是会问心无愧的黑暗骑士。他的道德感因为这矛盾的选择而陷入了绝望的两难，而当他看着自己的处境时，却又偏偏感到了一阵荒谬的可笑。

可是克拉克呢。就在布鲁斯决定讥笑着让自己陷入床垫之中，接受着自己的失败还有荒谬，沉沉地睡去，将一切都抛给明天的时候，那个从来都没有说过话的，却又是在他意识到克拉克在爱慕着他的第一秒就在不停低语着的部分却悠悠地响起。

可是克拉克呢？那个布鲁斯在问。可是克拉克……那个如此努力却似乎永远也无法得到他想要的东西的克拉克。

当一个人深爱着某人却得不到回报的时候，他又该是怎样的落寞甚至于是可怜呢。

布鲁斯觉得自己的心脏的某个部分为此划开了一道口子。

远比自我厌恶要更加尖锐的疼痛捉住了他。当布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让自己重新适应起房间里昏暗的光线时，他能够感觉到。

他爱着克拉克的伤口正在为此流血。

他开始努力试图让自己爱上他。虽然他不知道自己是否可以做到，但是总之，布鲁斯愿意为此尽其所能。

他开始每周都会在超人来临时笑脸相待，他开始会以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份造访《星球日报》，然后和克拉克·肯特进行着无关紧要的闲谈。他邀请克拉克来韦恩庄园，和他还有他的养子们一起吃饭。甚至，在距离那一年情人节还有几天的时候——不想在当天赠送，但是又觉得不能什么都不表示的他订购了他喜欢的巧克力牌子邮寄过去。

他非常努力地试图回应着克拉克，他他妈的想尽办法在布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的生活之中挤出了该死的时间，将那些他平时会宁愿一个人待着，看看最新的研究报告，饶有兴趣地思索着那些技术能够被拿来升级他的那些“玩意儿”装备的时间抽了出来，就只是专门地去见他。甚至当克拉克迷惑地问他有何贵干的时候，他用着一种近乎是牙痛的方式告诉他，他想或许克拉克会想和自己一起散步。

然而站在布鲁斯面前的克拉克几乎是一下子就皱起了眉的。就在布鲁斯不耐烦地点着脚，思考着这个王八蛋怎么还不马上穿上外套出来的时候，他却仍旧站在自己的公寓间里，有些犹疑地注视着布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯，你完全不必这样的。”

“我用不着你告诉我我他妈到底该是哪样。”他不该爆粗口的，但是没关系，等等出去，吹吹风，他心情好一点，他或许可以重新变成那个讨人喜欢的布鲁斯·韦恩，他也可以放入一点讽刺感绝佳的蝙蝠侠进去，来平衡布鲁斯·韦恩不讨人喜欢的那部分荒谬感。这样，他就可以保证克拉克·肯特对这一次的约会感到无比的开心。毕竟，在让人开心这件事，虽然布鲁斯一向懒得去做，但是另一方面，在社交场上已经游走了近七年的布鲁斯却又偏偏很有经验，他几乎是可以闭着眼睛让他想要的任何一个人简单地心花怒放。

不过是为了超人做上一次，他烦躁地心想。他可以做到。

他完全可以做到。

然而，就是因为他现在满脸不耐烦的表情，所以，这让本来就一脸犹豫着的超人停了片刻，然后终于，他放松了肩膀，靠在了门上，抱起了双手。

“布鲁斯。”他说。

“别用那种声调叫我。”

“不，”他说，“你不明白，布鲁斯。我不需要你为我来做这个。”

“我也没有为你来做这个……”布鲁斯短暂地微笑了一下，他已经想好了一整套的说辞，关于他到底为了什么而回心转意。但是问题在于，超人根本就不听他的。

“我不需要你来为我做这个。”克拉克站在那里，看着他，无比果断地说。“布鲁斯，听着，我很感谢你，但是这个我不需要。”

这让为了他们的约会认真地打扮了一番的布鲁斯难以置信地站在那儿，站在克拉克·肯特的房间的门口，用着一种这个男人到底是不是疯了的表情瞪视着他。

某种强烈的愤怒感，几乎是立刻地，舔上了布鲁斯的心尖。他在那儿又伫立了一会儿，因为那愤怒很快就演变成了盛怒，甚至在最后成为了可以将布鲁斯灭顶的狂怒。

“好。”他将他专门要阿尔弗雷德订购来的那些玫瑰花全都撒在地上，区别于他粗暴的动作，他的语气看起来就像是追人失败的花花公子一样。“好。”他又看他，语气嘲弄地对着他说。

既然你觉得你不需要。你觉得那并不重要。

那既然如此，布鲁斯又在这里陪他玩些什么呢？

他几乎是毫不犹豫地就把那些花，那些礼物，那些巧克力，还有所有他想要为今天准备的东西丢在了地上，也不管会不会有人看见，用着一种纯然是布鲁斯式的，无法克制的锋锐的讥诮感大笑了一声。好。”他说。“好啊。”

这不就是最好的吗？

他甚至为此感到一阵强烈的好笑，因为克拉克的语调，克拉克将布鲁斯在过去半个多月里所有的努力，如此轻易，如此轻描淡写地踩在了脚下，就好像是在说，一切都是布鲁斯在自作多情似的行径。他确实感觉到了好笑，虽然克拉克却仍旧只是在静静地看着他。

他又看到了那种，那种仿佛他在为了布鲁斯自己都不知道的事情而为他感到哀伤的，沉静的神气。

“布鲁斯……”他说。

“我讨厌你用这种腔调装模作样，假模假式的样子叫我。”布鲁斯退后了一步，摇起了他的食指——咄、咄、咄，他们又不是什么恋人关系，当然禁止用这么亲昵的语调去叫他。“很高兴知道你对于此并不感兴趣。”所以你在悲伤什么呢？布鲁斯没耐烦地想到。

在我为你为我的悲伤而感到悲伤之前，这件事他妈的就应该到此为止。

“我对这一切都感到厌烦了。”他头也不抬地转过身，耸了耸肩，用着一种宛如在拿刀割开自己的心一样轻快的语调告诉他说。“我厌烦了，所以，我们就到此为止怎么样？”

你碍到我的事了。布鲁斯终于宣布。走开。

他渡过了本该让他感到非常愉快的独处的一天。

没有稻草人，没有毒藤，没有小丑，没有任何需要他半途冲出去紧急加班的工作，董事会也在脱离了布鲁斯·韦恩的状态下如常地运行。

他将本来打算分给超人的那些时间重新拿去做了他原本应当想做的事。他读了点书，做了点装备的升级工作，不仅如此，还去搞了点伪装工具，打扮成了一个让人看一眼就可以忘掉的路人满大街地游荡。

他做着所有认为自己会感到开心的事，然而，事实上，他只是感觉到了灰暗，疲倦。他原本的那些好心情，甚至哪怕是在准备为了超人牺牲时无法克制的烦躁——但整体来说仍旧如释重负的特别的好心情，并没有因为他从此再也不会为超人负起责任而感到任何的快乐。

与之相反的是，某种沉重的石块压了上来。

而当那石块落在他的心口时，他感觉到了一种无法克制的忧伤。

他一定是因着那些晦暗难明的思绪而发了一小阵呆。因为当再次从沉思中惊醒时，天已经黑了，周围的一切都隐匿在了黑暗中。那些空气中的味道，就好像他每一天晚上经过时一样，带着一种潮湿的熟稔，奔向了正一个人坐在港口公园前的椅子旁，静静发呆的布鲁斯。他几乎是放任自己享受了这种黑暗，静静体味着这种自从他开始追求克拉克后就没有感受到的心灵上的安定。他任由自己的思绪飘荡了一会儿，头一次地，甩脱掉了所有他在之前半个月积攒的压力还有烦躁。而当他抬起头时，他望着他。

那个他从刚刚惊醒时就意识到了的男人就在那儿，静静地，悬停在他的面前。

“嗯。”他说。“所以，怎么了？”他甚至懒得再装出一副讥笑的样子，他的身体的两个部分，不管是那个更加缺乏感情，以至于就是个十足混蛋的布鲁斯·韦恩，还是那个精密如机械，虽然有着一颗心，却是随时做好了为了哥谭放弃掉它的黑暗骑士，都在这种时候陷入了一阵昏昏的沉睡。他只是感到了一阵疲倦，一阵懒得再举起任何伪装的深深的疲倦。

他因着这疲倦而抬起眼睛，静静地看了眼正在他面前的超人。在他这么做的时候，他同时感到了一阵愤怒、憎恶，难以置信的不快……

还有更多的，无法遏制的，深深的悲哀。

他没有办法对着这样的超人生气，虽然，他仍旧愤怒，但是那愤怒却像是被空气弄得发潮，以至于失去了全部尖锐的某种被包裹起来的钝痛。他咀嚼着它，平静，同时疲惫。“你来这儿做什么？”他说。“我以为我已经表达的很清楚了。”

“但是我觉得可能是我自己表达的不够清楚。”这么说着，超人落了下来，当他落下来的时候，布鲁斯最漫不经心的部分思考着他的披风落在地上的部分看起来是多么温柔，优雅，就像是覆在了地上的柔软的红袍，又像是一个轻柔的亲吻。“布鲁斯。”他说。“你完全没有必要这样的。”

就是这样的态度，让布鲁斯感到了一阵更近剧烈的头痛，那种他本来已经咽下去的苦楚此刻因为超人的善解人意而变得再度尖锐。它锋利得几乎可以将布鲁斯的胸膛直接地剖开。

“我用不着你来教我我该怎么去做。”他几乎是想都没有去想地就表示了拒绝说。“你管的太多了，故事结束了，超人。”

“可是我觉得有些事情我仍旧没有说清……”而我不能放任它就是这样地简单结束。

布鲁斯抬起一只眼睛来，瞥着仍旧在他面前的克拉克。他看着那袍角是如何在风中拖曳着向着布鲁斯逐渐接近。

某一个部分的布鲁斯希望着他能够让超人坐下来，像是往常一样地坐在自己的身边，他们可以谈谈其余的故事，然后，他们就可以把一切都揭过去。他们就可以谈谈那些开心的，更加讨人喜欢的故事。他想要和超人亲近。

然而，另一个部分的他却想要拒绝。

他希望这样的超人快点离开。

他听到有什么人深深地吸了口气。

“我其实只是想要让你知道，对于有些人来说，他们爱着一个人，不管那个人是否会回应，对于他们来说都不会是一种特别的困扰的。”他静静地望着他，即使布鲁斯没有抬头，他也已经能在自己的脑海中描绘出超人那平静中带着哀伤的深蓝色的眼睛——他在用这样的眼睛望着他，静静地对着他说。“你总是会以为，对于所有的人来说，有着这样一个悬而未决的问题会是一种困扰。”

但是对于有些人，可能这种事情并不是。

“让我用你可能更加熟悉的方式去说。”克拉克·肯特的语速不快，甚至平淡，但是不知道为什么，却带着一种他似乎希望着布鲁斯能够理解的，隐忍的热切。就连这热切都让布鲁斯感到了一阵无法遏制的哀痛。他甚至会想，这样的超人还真是狡猾。

想象你有一台电脑，而所有的感情，所有的事件都是里面的应用程序，布鲁斯。而当我们有太多问题需要解决的时候，它们就会成为在你眼前不断弹出的应用窗口。我知道你或许是那种必须看着所有窗口都关闭解决了的人。但是对于我。

“我觉得我对你的感情在某种意义上更像是一个会一直存在那里的后台程序。”

它确实是在运行，如果你打开克拉克·肯特思绪的程序列表，那么你会毫无疑问地发现，这个程序一直存在在那里，偶尔，会因为超人或者克拉克·肯特遇到的重要难题而出现一些排位上的改变，但是无论如何……

“它就一直都是在那里。”

它一直都在那里，虽然很多时候，如果你关上程序列表，开始做起其他的工作时，你甚至无法察觉，甚至可能会忘掉，在这台电脑的最深处，有一个东西永远在占据着一个部分的cpu。但是“它其实并没有在我平时的生活中带来任何的不便。爱着你的这件事说到底没有给我带来多大的困扰。”与之相反的是，当你开始为此感到忧虑不安的时候，我才会对此感到问题需要被解决的焦虑。

我其实都不觉得，有这个程序和没有这个程序对于我的生活有任何实质性的影响。只有，偶尔，当我终于忙碌完毕，打开我的程序进程，我可以看到它。

而仅仅是能够看到我仍旧在爱着的你，我就可以感到很高兴。

布鲁斯。他静静地开口说。“我是个成年人了，讲讲道理，甚至于说，我比你还要大上好几个月——你完全没有必要，也不需要思考到底怎样做对我来说才是最好的。”

我当然不会否认，我之所以每天都会定时地过来这儿，是因为我喜欢那只可能会出现在这里的黑猫。它可能会出现，可能会不出现，但是即使它没有来也没有关系，因为就连等待它，对于我来说都是一种值得欣慰的过程。

他看着坐在自己面前的男人，感到一阵难以言喻的困惑。

可是对于那个男人，当他突然弯起了嘴角，用着一种无可奈何，但是不知为何，却显得无比的温柔的，甚至，就好像是在说着什么让他感到无比幸福的，他所喜爱的东西一样的声调对着他，轻轻地开口说。

“毕竟，谁也没有办法真的去勉强一只可爱的小猫啊。”

“我在哥谭有一只小猫。”超人对着他，低声地说。“我很喜欢它，所以会想要过来看望它。我不知道它是否喜欢我到愿意跟我回家的程度，但是我也知道，对我，它并不讨厌。”我在很努力地在喜欢着这只小猫，超人对着他说。“甚至有些时候哪怕只是看看我也会觉得很快乐。”

你真的要残忍到连让我偶尔看看那只小猫的权力都剥夺掉吗，布鲁斯？

就是因为这样的话，让一直垂着头筋疲力尽的布鲁斯疲惫地叹出了一口气。

什么啊。他心想。“所以只有我是这里面该死的坏人咯？”

“……我没有那么讲。”狡猾。超人还是像是过去的每一次一样无比该死的狡猾。有些时候布鲁斯会想，他是如何了解了布鲁斯那么多的。“但是我想说，如果你只是担心猫会把我抓到，或者它会让我感染什么细菌，就把它撵走，不让我和它见面，是非常过分的。再或者，你可能会想要不顾猫猫的意愿，把它装进笼子里，强行地送给我。”

可是我不想要一只每天都趴在窗上，望着天空，就好像我只要一打开门它就会头也不回地跑出去，一点都不快乐的猫，布鲁斯。“就算你每次都能成功地把它扭送回来，看到这样的它，我也一点都不会开心。”

我是因为看到他的快乐而感到很快乐，所以才会像是这样地喜欢着他的。他这么说着，又轻轻地凑近了布鲁斯一点。现在，他们两个一起，就像是过去那样，坐在公园里的长椅上。“就，不要再为这件事感到烦恼了，好吗，布鲁斯？”

他当然没有办法对着这样的超人说一点也不好。

有些时候，他觉得克拉克·肯特的脑子有病。

还有些时候，他觉得这个男人对自己的了解太多，以至于，他化解布鲁斯愤怒的方法，也未免熟练得有些可恶。

他和克拉克的相处又回到了之前的样子。

虽然在最开始的几天，当两个人坐在一起的时候还尚有几分尴尬，但是随着时间的推移，还有正义联盟等诸多事务上两个人必不可少的合作，当他们最终一起在瞭望塔上像是往常一样地值班时，他们已经恢复了可以帮彼此拿饮料，吃零食，做着明明身为联盟魁首，但是私底下没有比联盟年龄更小的几位吃着爆米花喝可乐看监视屏来得更好的亲近关系。“世界最佳搭档和好如初。”如果布鲁斯愿意听听瞭望塔里众人茶歇时的耳语，他准保会听到类似的内容。“不仅如此……还愈发的如胶似漆。”

“那俩人之间有什么东西变化了。”当聊到这个时，神奇女侠咬了一会儿她的下唇。“我是说……他俩看起来似乎比之前要更加的……没有后顾之忧。”她慢吞吞地说着，终于还是给自己拿了两根蘸着番茄酱的薯条，然后才突然再一次地补充。“不知道为什么。”

虽然关于他和超人两个人到底是不是如胶似漆这件事，蝙蝠侠觉得他有很多的想法可说——或者，也可以简而言之变成一句不予置评，但是对于后者，他认为女侠的判断仍然是准确的。

当他终于接受了，就算他答应克拉克的邀请一起出门去做些什么，也不会改变他们两者之间的关系——哪怕是布鲁斯对克拉克所有的邀约都全部断然拒绝，也不可能让克拉克这么简单地就此放弃的事实之后，他和克拉克的相处总算是变得放松了的。

“你有没有考虑过一起去一趟纽约。”当有一天，他舒舒服服地仰躺在庄园的沙发上，头靠着沙发扶手处的软枕，一边喝着新焙的产自巴西的咖啡，一边翻阅着手中韦恩集团年度财报发布前的草稿时，坐在他的对面，正在玩着大师级填字游戏的克拉克突然开口说。“我在报纸上看到了他们正在举行航空飞机展——虽然绝大多数机型可能你应该都已经私下里见过了，布鲁斯，但是或许能有机会一个个挨个看看，我觉得你可能会对此感到有兴趣。”

就是这话让布鲁斯放下了手中的报表，他对着天花板想了片刻。

他确实已经私下摸过绝大多数人类最好的小型飞机的组件和有关设备了，更不用说，这次能够获准展出的机型应该多半都是至少十五年前就已经服役结束的老牌经典。布鲁斯几乎闭着眼睛都能搞到比这好上几百倍的东西。但是谁知道呢。

“你是在约我出去吗？”让一只眼睛从报表的上方露了出来，布鲁斯听到自己正在幽幽地提问说。

“取决于如果我说是你会不会就不同我去。”这么说着，克拉克也从填字游戏报纸的上方露出了眼睛。他们两个此时此刻坐在这儿，坐在只有他们两个人的房间，却偏偏要选择用这种方式，宛如特工一样鬼鬼祟祟地秘密接头。

这让布鲁斯感到了几分的好笑，他其实有点喜欢克拉克在像是这种时候的奇怪的幽默感。

“我确实绝大多数东西都已经见过了。”当他开口时，他意识到自己根本是在相当冷静地回答道。“不仅如此，我其实相信你对这个展出根本不可能会有像我一样的巨大兴趣。”超人一直对这种纯机械化的玩意儿兴致缺缺。

啊。超人耸了耸肩。是这样没有错。“但是我想找个你可能会感兴趣的东西好一起去。我倒是完全不介意我们两个一起去参观大都会的珍藏或者是最新的荷兰油画展，但是我猜你多半会对此哈欠连连。”

“我现在就已经在哈欠连连了。”

“诚然。”超人回答说。“这就是为什么我决定找个你可能会喜欢的展出主题。如果你不喜欢它，我可以再找找看别的。”

这让布鲁斯又将他的视线移回到了天花板上。“你现在约我出去甚至连掩饰一下都懒得掩饰了吗？”

虽然没有看到克拉克的实际表情，但是只从声音上，布鲁斯就体会到了一种带着调侃笑意的奇怪的狡黠。“是啊。”他听到他在那儿相当轻快地说。“我以为诚实的孩子可以为此获得褒奖呢。”

这让布鲁斯再度感到了一阵微弱的好笑，虽然这次，他所表露出的笑意中，无可奈何的部分要显著压倒了其余部分。他没有想到超人真的就这样地承认了。

“我确实对你之前提议的，我们两个一起周末出门的计划贼心不死。”他甚至还要相当诚挚地补充。

“你应该听说过有一句俗话，叫过这村没这店。”如果愿望可以实现，即使是乞丐也可以有国王的马骑。

“啊——我觉得这还是可以商榷一下再说的。”这么说着，克拉克却再度地轻笑了起来。“我是真的在邀请你，韦恩先生。”他装模作样地对着他说。“如果你不乐意的话——直接告诉我再接再厉就行了。”

正是这句话，让布鲁斯又重新在心里考虑了一遍整件事，当他思考的时候，他的视线漫不经心地扫过那贴满了鹅黄色的墙纸的整洁的天花板。

“行啊。”他平静地说，然后在克拉克来得及再说出什么之前就直接背过了身，他又开始读起手里的公司财报了。“我这个周四应该会有一点时间。”

你想去的话，他说，那就去呗。

他其实自己也曾经思考过，关于为什么在他们两个说开了整件事情后，答应和克拉克一起出门会显得更加容易。一方面，当然，就像是他之前所说的，当他意识到他操控克拉克远离自己的努力注定是不可能成功了之后，他多少开始有点自暴自弃的对此听之任之。反正这事实在是轮不上他来做决定，那只终于放弃了将人类赶离自己的领地，只会在那个人再出现时百无聊赖地动一下尾巴，连喵都懒得喵上一声的黑猫忍不住地想到。那既然如此，布鲁斯又何必要拒绝和克拉克一起行动的提议？他确实从他们两个人的活动中获得了很多让他精神放松的快乐。并且，当克拉克想要逗他去笑时，自然而然地露出一个笑容，总比克制住自己板起脸，然后扭过头去来得更加的容易。

而另一方面，很明显的，并不是布鲁斯的错觉，克拉克也比他们之前那会儿，两个人小心翼翼地观察着对方的时候要来得更加放松了。

“我一直担心，如果我像是这样的约你出去有可能碍到你的事。我既怕你因为拒绝我而增加自己的心理负担，又担心你为了表示你并不是对我有意见而勉强自己跟我同去。”那天午后，当克拉克拿着两张展出导览图和那种随展售卖的介绍图集回来时，布鲁斯正插着衣兜，漫不经心地瞅着那架被放在展馆正中心的轻盈的单人飞行器。“力量与速度的绝佳组合。”他卓越的视力让他一眼就瞅中了飞行器旁边的那行标语。“智慧与技术碰撞的世纪之交。”

“你不觉得这架飞机单从外形上看，和某个你七年前玩过的玩具造型很像吗？”

“毕竟这是个量产货。”接过了克拉克随手递过来的导览图——还有他非常贴心地为他准备的咖啡的布鲁斯懒洋洋地开口讥诮说。“你有没有玩过集邮，或者其他的收集小游戏，克拉克？虽然这么说可能有点不太一样，但是韦恩企业可是愿意为我的某些小爱好真金实银地砸钱。”

没钱人家的小孩收集怪物卡片和零食包里的附赠玩具，有钱人家的小孩收集跑车和漂亮飞机。

“但是你的玩具比它看起来更漂亮。”有些时候，布鲁斯觉得克拉克是真的很懂怎么讨得自己的欢心。而这个男人最可恶的一点是，他能够让布鲁斯明知道他这么说是为了让自己开心，但是与此同时，布鲁斯却不会为此对他产生任何的恼火。

隐藏在克拉克·肯特身体中的超人是个狡猾的人。当布鲁斯稍稍比他愿意的要再多一点地，对着克拉克刚刚的这句奉承话嗤笑出声时，他看到了克拉克那一刻泛着愉悦的狡黠的望着他的蓝眼睛。

这或许就是第三个布鲁斯会觉得他无法再继续拒绝克拉克邀请的原因。在最开始的两个障碍被解决后，布鲁斯几乎是毫不意外地发现，这个男人——就好像他之前做过的，不管是在布鲁斯不愿搭理人的时候会巧妙地避开也好，还是在他感到极端不快的情况下可以用简单的几句话让布鲁斯恢复平静的行动也好——他完全掌握了让布鲁斯感到愉快却又不会因为怀疑超人在操控自己的念头而感到恼火的精髓。甚至就连哪些时刻他应该赶紧闭嘴，他都可以通过从布鲁斯的音调面色中做出一个妥当的判断。

就比如，当布鲁斯对某个部分的布展感到兴致缺缺时，他们会谈天，会说起世界最佳拍档数年间曾经历过的无数个和飞机有关的战斗的过去。那种只有他们两个才知道的，暗号和哑谜一样的交流方式极好地取悦到了百无聊赖着的布鲁斯。而当他真的开始研究一些国外极其偏门——不值得被专门买回来进行拆卸研究，但是有机会看看它的内部构造总是好过没有——的特殊款式时，克拉克就会熟练地闭嘴，然后翻起他手边的场馆纪念图册。

他确实对这个展出没有什么兴趣，但是即使如此，他也仍然是一个非常好的陪伴者。有些时候，布鲁斯会忍不住思考，如果是布鲁斯·韦恩出场，他又是否能够让自己的女伴在这样的场合感到如此的称心如意。

答案当然是否定的，介于，布鲁斯·韦恩从来都不是靠他的耐心见长。况且，他是那么的有钱，又是那么的骄纵，以至于他根本不需要迁就一些他不喜欢的奇奇怪怪的出场需求。

当那天晚上，场馆关门了的时候，他们两个一起踏上了纽约的街头。克拉克顺便提议说，要不要一起去尝尝布鲁斯可能会喜欢的一家墨西哥菜馆。布鲁斯为此短暂地思忖了几秒。

他确实没有特别地想要拒绝，不管怎么说，他确实饿了。况且总是回去吃阿尔弗雷德的饭菜实在是有些没意思。那是一家家庭餐馆，所以布鲁斯也不需要把它当作一个需要他正式对待的特别约会——即使，他们确实是。然而不管怎么说，当他为着这个念头嗤了一下，哂笑地点了点头，他看到一瞬间克拉克弯起来的，柔软的深蓝色的大眼睛。

他有着一双非常美丽的蓝眼睛。布鲁斯一直知道，但是当它落到布鲁斯身上的时候，他还是忍不住心跳微微地快上了一拍。

“你到底是不是在跟克拉克约会？”那天晚上，当布鲁斯再一次地检查过罗宾的学校功课——因为学校的老师告诉他，杰森虽然愿意在他感兴趣的科目上全力以赴，但是除此以外的那些学科他根本就是非暴力不合作（“学习数学又不能更好地帮我打击犯罪，讲讲道理嘛，布鲁斯！”“等到你需要追踪一个通过操纵时间来摆脱追捕的罪犯的时候你就需要了，把你的作业拿出来，杰森”），准备在适当的热身运动后，重新穿戴好黑暗骑士行动的铠甲的时候，那个正趴在书桌上，为着他的数学作业半死不活着的杰森突然开口了。“我知道很多人在打赌你们两个是，钢骨和沙赞甚至还跟我说如果我告诉他们你是，他们可以把赢来的钱的三分之一给我。但是我还是不能确定你们两个到底在干嘛。”

你是在跟克拉克约会吗，布鲁斯？他又听到那个胆大包天，无所畏惧，也正因此，有些时候就也会直白地问出某些大人宁愿闭口不言的内容的杰森在追问着他说。你们两个正在恋爱，坠入了爱河？

这让布鲁斯又回想了一遍，关于过去的五个月，他已经最起码和克拉克一起出门过九次，如果算上那些每周都会出现的对哥谭的理性拜访，和正义联盟值班及集体行动的必要配合，平均下来，他们基本上可以说是两天至少会碰见一次的事实，还有不知道为什么，当这些见面渐渐变得稳定下来以后，有些时候，当布鲁斯结束了一段长期的调查，无所事事地蹲在滴水兽上，意识到今天克拉克还没有来哥谭看他，也没有给他发送任何消息之时，他会下意识地再刷新几次通讯频道——就是为了看看是不是有什么信息被他偷偷漏掉了的行为。

“不，不是。没有。”然后，布鲁斯回答。他平静地摇了摇头，知道这次自己说的是最起码的一句实话。“我们还不能够算是恋爱。”

“那就是你们两个确实是在约会，而步入恋爱是‘富有希望’的。”

布鲁斯短暂地想了一会儿，他要不要指出杰森最近正在模仿简·奥斯汀小说里的说话方式，而这种说话方式会让整个叙述都变得太过浪漫化，以至于，落到最后实在是有点有失偏颇。但是，他决定还是放着他去。

“收拾好你的着装，我们大概一个小时以后出发。”

“今天我可以去夜巡吗，万岁！”这个情绪是如此直白的男孩子一下子从椅子上跳了起来，布鲁斯意识到自己为此露出了一个笑容，而杰森则干脆露出的是一个毫不掩饰的巨大的微笑。

“我期待今天晚上能够见到克拉克——前提是你没有又用我还在长身体，应该早点回去睡的理由赶我回来的话。哦，真的，别介意，我不介意你为了和克拉克相处偷偷赶走我。”

迪克会嫉妒我的。他喜气洋洋地告诉布鲁斯说。“我早先告诉他，你和克拉克可能真的在一块儿约会的时候，那家伙还跟我说不可能，他根本就不会相信哩。”

他确实自己也没有想过他真的会跟克拉克试图一起出门约会。虽然当他们实际做起来的时候，这件事是显得如此的顺理成章——或许对于已经认识了这么久，并且行动过了这么多次的两个人来说，认为一起出门会显得奇怪这件事本身才是不正常的。但是他确实没有想过在他们已经出门过那么多次以后，克拉克依旧能稳定地确保布鲁斯的心情愉快。甚至有些时候，那些布鲁斯自己都会觉得那看起来并不能算是“内容丰富”的闲暇时刻，克拉克仍旧可以让布鲁斯保持自己的心情，在一个相对更为愉快的范畴。

他知道自己在这方面到底是有多么的难以讨好，更何况有些时候，他和超人仍旧会在正义联盟的会议上控制不住地针锋相对。但是即使是在为了彼此的理念大吵过的晚上，当超人慢慢悠悠地从天而降，落到布鲁斯的身边时，他发现自己也并不是真的想要对着超人来上一顿任何方面的冷嘲热讽。

“一般来说，我们习惯于把它就叫做恋爱。”有一次，当夜翼难得再度地返回哥谭，他们一起清理罗马人残余的位于哥谭和布鲁德海文德旧党时，他忍不住对此悠悠地评论说。“不仅如此，如果让我来，我会说你们两个在恋爱，并且是在热恋。我只见过热恋的小情侣会因为短短的半天没见就忍不住不停地刷手机短信。还有什么叫争执完当天晚上就可以直接和好——请问你们两个是不是还要在私下里一起偷偷地亲亲抱抱？”

“超人和我习惯于将公事和私情彻底分开。我不同意他对于某件事情的方针，并不意味着我会为此而在私交上对其产生看法。”蝙蝠侠冷淡地回复说。“保持你的专业性，夜翼。”

这让那个他从小带大的孩子忍不住轻快地吹出了一声口哨。

“随便你怎么说吧，布鲁斯，但是反正我是觉得这事你陷得比你想象的要深。甚至于说，我觉得在此之前你就已经陷进去了。我就等着你到什么时候乐意承认……”

“我不会这么说。”而蝙蝠侠再一次地重申说。“不管你怎么看，我和克拉克没有在恋爱。”

他们确实没有在恋爱。

虽然，在无数次的行动、交集还有那些两个人一个做着自己的维修工作，一个认认真真地对着布鲁斯完全不感兴趣的诗集若有所思的相处的时间，他确实曾经无数次对能够这样的消磨自己的时间感到一阵满意。甚至于说，当那个男人伸出手来时，已经习惯了他的抚摸的黑猫可以咕噜咕噜地翻过了身，一边嬉闹地咬住他不会受伤的手指，一边露出他柔软的从来给没有别人看过的毛发长长的肚子。

但是他知道，他是不会同克拉克一起回去的。

他应当值得一个家庭，一个妻子，一个爱他的女人，而如果克拉克暂时不想去找的话，布鲁斯只是终于勉强学会了不要为此而继续催促他。

可是布鲁斯，他是不可能变成一只会乖乖地待在家里面，将等待着人类的回来，和跟人类的一起嬉戏当作他毕生大业的家养的小猫的。

哪怕，克拉克可以为他打开那些家里的门窗，他可以让整个房子变得四通八达，甚至是毫不设防，布鲁斯也依旧知道自己并不是一个适合被人抚养的黑猫。

当你拥有一只可爱的小猫时，你会希望那只猫猫至少能够在每天的晚上你到家时出来，然后给予你片刻温暖的陪伴。你会期待这个。毕竟这就是为什么人会想要拥有一只可爱的小猫。当他们付出感情时，他们会想要获得一个稳定的回报。

而布鲁斯不能够给予克拉克任何稳定的回报，就好像他也不知道自己是否真的能够每天晚上都会在克拉克出现时安然地返回。

他或许有些时候并没有被什么事情绊住，只是想要待在他所熟悉的野外，在他喜欢的树上懒洋洋地吹着风，他或许有些时候只是单纯在外面玩得太野，然后等到天黑了的时候懒得跑那么远，干脆地找个地方，听着夜晚野外的声响，像是过去一样为着自己所熟悉眷恋的东西而安然入睡。

他确实迄今为止还没有遇到过什么他不喜欢克拉克，或者，不想要在他趴在外面睡觉时，克拉克出现的情况。

但是他不能够确保以后这种事情绝对不会发生。

他能够听到那生他养他的野外正在召唤着他，无时无刻，当他顺着房檐在黑暗中敏捷地奔跑，当他听到夜风带来远方传来的阵阵的呓语。他是一个睡在没有人能够找到的树林里要远比在某户人家的摊子上更加开心的野猫。

而倘若一个人养了一只猫，却甚至连自己到底什么时候能看到它都说不大准的话，那么这种饲养是否真的能够称为他养了一只小猫，当然是应该被严重存疑的。

他不想让超人为此而悲伤，虽然，在另一方面，当他千里迢迢地，在释放了自己野生的天性之后，一路跑回时，他同样也不希望会在超人的脚边看到任何一只不是自己的小猫。当他真的翻过了身子，露出了肚皮，然后在那个男人用手慢吞吞地拂过他那长毛的柔软的腹部的时候，他咬着克拉克的手，便就如此轻易地接受了他很爱他。

他很爱他，用着一种他从来没有过那么深，也从来没有过那么幸福的方式。

然而如果一个人会如此轻易地被他的感情操纵，就注定是不能长久的。

他感受到想要咪咪叫的欲望，就好像，他想要呼噜呼噜地鼓励着他，让他触碰，抚摸，甚至亲近得更多。然而他也必须要时刻提醒着自己，那个男人腿上的位置并不一定非得是他自己的。既然他是这样一个不负责任的野生动物，那么当然，如果有一天，当他发现有更加乖巧，更加温顺，更加乐于陪伴着超人的存在获得了他的青睐时，他又有什么话可说呢？

他因着这个念头而在黑暗中再次地微微地动起了自己的耳朵。它们敏捷地移动着，捕捉着黑暗中哪怕最为隐匿的，难以被察觉的轻响。

虽然实际上他并不想要那么说，但是，当他踏出了脚步的时候，他感到了一种强烈的冲动。

他最终还是顺从着这个愿望地开始向前跑去，这个已经在野外独自生活了如此之久的孤独的生物，当他开始奔跑时，他知道自己将要出现在前方的目标。

他觉得自己有些想他了。甚至，当他全力地奔向他时，他感到自己想念他的程度要比他可以对自己承认的来得更深。

他曾经以为他们的关系就会这样一直平静地运行下去。两个人关系暧昧，再或许，就好像是喜欢着猫的人，与那永远不可能被家养的野猫。他已经做好了准备，这件事或许会持续无数年，也很有可能，会在未来的某一天，因为那个人终于平静地意识到了现实，而就此宣布了停止为止。他对于两者都已经有了足够多的心理建设，甚至于说，虽然当他再次想到超人终有一天会离开时，他会忍不住为着这个念头感到一阵强烈的无法忍受，但是最终，它也依旧不是不可接受的。

他当然可以接受，尽管，他已经知道他是如此地深爱着他。不管超人是否真的知道，但是当他们的相处一点点地推进，他们的关系像是这样不分你我地交融之时，他已经获得了布鲁斯，在布鲁斯所能给予的最大的范围之内，他在他的身上留下了什么，就好像是一种永远不会消退的烙印。当布鲁斯小的时候，他曾经听过他的父亲告诉他说，一个人所有的经历都会在最后反过来再次地造就他，按照这种说法，每个人走到最后时，他们都是自己所经历的故事的一座活着的丰碑。

而布鲁斯知道，那里面有多少会是克拉克的。

他在黑暗骑士最内里，也是最柔软的某个部分留下了属于自己的象征着爱与希望的记号。而只要布鲁斯还有一天在存活着，那些东西就会永久地伴随着他。而他所爱的克拉克也会因此活在他的身体里面。

当布鲁斯无数次地一个人坐在黑暗中，看着庄园窗外黑压压的天空，还有从天空落下的瓢泼大雨时，他会想到他，然后，他会想到像是这样的事。

对于一个人类来讲，能够获得如此完美地，温柔地，和他的身体相契合的部分是如此的不易，以至于比起那无数个在这世界上行走半生，却最终都没有遇到一个像是这样的存在的人来说，布鲁斯知道自己已经得到了足够多，他已经得到的足够好了。所以即使超人终有一天会幡然醒悟，然后就此离开他，他也没有什么好抱怨的。他当然会对此欣然接受。

他肯定要对此学会欣然接受。虽然当他想到这里时，某种古怪的情感再度刺伤了他，于是那原本应该坚若磐石的部分，却因为超人的存在而柔软地流出了温热的血。

这或许同样是为什么他从一开始就不想太过地接近他。

当他跟他是如此地亲近后，当他已经知晓了能够和他在一起是多么地幸福乃至于是完美过。

再一次地让自己接受这种完美终有一天会就此离开，对于布鲁斯来说便几乎是要变成不可接受的了。

他没有想到他们会遭遇伏击。

当那个异星来客突然地扑向幻影地带的投射仪，对他们发射了转换激光时，布鲁斯就知道这是一个熟知氪星科技的人为正义联盟设下的阴险的圈套。当时，不慎被激光击中的人包括了女侠，卡尔，闪电侠还有布鲁斯自己。他们全部被卷入了一个虚幻的空间之中。在这里，想要避开那些仇恨着卡尔的氪星囚徒便已是难事，而和现实的交叠，被迫观看正义联盟残余成员几度试图袭击来客却最终失败的场景，也同样是让人身心俱疲的。

“我们需要休息。”布鲁斯最后宣布说。“虽然在幻影地带里，精力的流逝可能不易察觉，但是我能够察觉到我们的精神状态正在变得极不稳定，这对于需要等待着救援，然后最大限度利用机会的我们来说是极为危险的。”

“我赞同蝙蝠侠的这个主意。”女侠颌首道。“继续熬下去对于我们来说并没有任何的好处。”

“但是我们需要起码有一个人看着点情况，你知道，万一有逃出去的机会，他可以及时地唤醒我们……”

“我来。”对此，蝙蝠侠异常冷静地提议。“我在之前已经通过了几次的冥想恢复了一部分精力，除此之外，在这个空间中，不管是超人还是女侠还是闪电侠，你们的能力都是很难能在短时间内得到恢复的。适当地节约精力对我们的处境更有帮助。”

有谁能想到没有任何超能力的布鲁斯，反而在这种时候成为了他们几个中负责“守夜”的那个人呢。

当其余两个人以一种无形的状态渐渐进入休憩时，超人却来到他的旁边，轻轻地拉住了他的手——他以一种意识的形态用手指轻触着他的肩膀，然后，在布鲁斯向他予以疑问的注视时，低声地道歉说。“我很抱歉。”

“你不需要抱歉。我们在这里并不是你的错。”

“或许。”超人回答。在这里非常奇怪的一点是，虽然他仍旧能够主观上区分得出他和超人之间的分别，但是在时间的连续体之中，他却能同时感受到他和超人愈发紧密的一种古怪的亲近。就好像是两股交融的清水。“它是以一种心灵感应的方式得以存在并建立的。”他想起超人之前在提起这个仪器时告诉他的简短的解释。而布鲁斯最不希望的，就是超人会为此察觉到，布鲁斯爱他到底是有多么的深。

他知道超人会为此感到愧疚，即使，就已经可以更加坦诚地承认某些感情的布鲁斯来说，他会认为即使超人没有那么热烈地追求他，某些发生过的事也注定要在未来发生。

他只是不想让超人知道他到底从多么深的地方影响到了他。

“去休息一下吧。”他再度催促。“别担心了。我在这儿呢。”

他在这时空连续体的存在中晦暗不明地思考了一小会儿。幻影地带的时间流逝似乎和地球不是完全的等同，它用一种心灵和存在交叠的方式作用在所有囚犯的身体上。如果布鲁斯有那个闲心，他会觉得这种体验是一次值得被记录并加以研究的特殊经历。

但是，他没有。当他让自己的意识追踪着那个罪犯，并且旁听着正义联盟对于如何让他再度使用幻影地带发生器的讨论时，他的剩下的一部分的存在仍旧停留在那里，在卡尔的意识的旁边。他会感到那种意识在不经意间碰撞，就好像是一口气陷入了那绵延万里的，在天空上是如此漂亮的柔软的云，却又会让人忍不住想起传说中可以用火焰淹没掉天地的巨兽。失去了肉体束缚的卡尔或许更像是睡在世界树下的巨龙，明明身躯是如此的庞大，然而此刻，却无比温顺地蜷在那儿，任由自己的尾巴轻轻地将布鲁斯圈住，圈在尾巴和巨龙庞大的身体之间。他的存在是不可思议的优雅的，就仿佛是一只可以将你撕裂的野兽，却偏偏要将它的头安静地垂了下来，放在你的掌心之中。

布鲁斯放任自己的意识游荡了一会儿，主要是因为正义联盟刚刚的几个计划实在是有点让人听不下去。但是他仍旧对钢骨和绿灯寄予厚望，介于他们一个正在用系统分析并模拟过去正义联盟在此种时刻的可能决策，一个正在通过联络OA来获取更多的信息支援。而就在布鲁斯在心里排演着如果是他处于这样的境地到底会采取什么样的手段时，他听到身边的卡尔痛苦地呻吟了一声。

“克拉克？”在他能够阻止自己之前，比任何的肉体反射还要快的意识就已经凑了过去。他感受到了克拉克，那个刚刚还在沉静地安睡着的男人。此刻，他的意识却在不停地扰动，就好像是任何一个做了噩梦的人在睡梦中会呻吟的那样，发出了绝望的喊叫。他的意识为此变得波浪滔天，原本沉睡着的巨龙为此对着天空发出了可以烧灭掉一切的火焰。而任何一种接近，在此时，都是无比危险的。

然而布鲁斯，即使是在现实中也会有勇气去唤醒那个说不定在一次挣扎中就不小心捏碎了自己骨头的超人，因此在幻影地带中，他也有足够多的决心去抓住那个仅仅是触碰都可以烫得人发痛的绝望中的意识。

“克拉克，克拉克。”他再次地叫他，通过心灵感应的方式。“你还好吗，克拉克？”

在那一个瞬间，当他们两个的意识接通的时候，布鲁斯感受到的是一片混沌的黑暗，就好像是一个巨大的漩涡，在以一种如此痛苦而又绝望的方式吞噬掉所有的一切。他就好像是在暴风雨中的一艘小船，然而当灭顶的海浪向着他袭来时，他却只是对着那黑暗的天空再次地高喊。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯抓住了他的手腕，无比坚定地说。“醒醒，我在这里，克拉克。”

就是这样一次一次进行的，冷静却又顽固的呼唤，最终令原本躁动着的意识渐渐地安定了下来。就仿佛是在暴风雨过后的海面，有光重新洒下，落上了波光粼粼的大海。

“……布鲁斯？”那个声音，在出现的瞬间，极为虚弱，并且难以置信。如果人的意识是可以相互触碰的话，那么布鲁斯会觉得，克拉克正在不敢相信地抚摸着他的手腕。他的意识确实是在抚摸着他，而即使那是一种对于普通人类的意识来说有点过于紧密的方式，他也仍旧让自己停留在原地，用他自己的意识平稳地触碰，甚至于是安抚着他。

“我在这儿。”他平静地回答说，没有去管自己之前为了避免让克拉克意识到他的秘密，而一直试图和他的意识保持一定的距离的隐秘的担忧。他伸出手去，于是意识的触觉让他感觉到了克拉克的存在，那种感觉就好像是在轻抚着他的脸。“你刚刚在呻吟——你还好吗，克拉克？”

在一阵短暂的时间里，克拉克的意识并没有真的去回答他。但是他仍然能够感觉到他们的意识，就好像是被海浪拍打着，轻轻摇动着的小船。

他因着这触碰，而像是感受到了什么。虽然他不知道那是否是真的，但是他感觉到了痛苦，感觉到了后怕，还有，在和布鲁斯的心灵连接得如此的紧密的情况下，一丝微弱的能够在布鲁斯身边的满足……

以及，无止无尽的对于布鲁斯无法克制的羞愧。

“克拉克。”于是，布鲁斯再一次地开口，他低低地呼唤他。在这个时空的连续体中，他用他的心灵触碰着他，于是他所能感知到的世界便只剩下了他们两个。“你还好吗……克拉克？”

他感觉到超人的意识稍稍地退开了一点，就好像是因为布鲁斯那一瞬间涌出的担心而感到了更加强烈的羞愧。他似乎并不想告诉布鲁斯，关于刚刚自己到底遇到了一些什么。

然而因为他们的心灵是粘合在了一起的，所以布鲁斯再一次地贴近了他。

这一次，超人并没有退开。

“我需要你告诉我到底是发生了什么，”他停顿了一小会儿，尽可能维持住自己最为公事公办，却也是他安抚哥谭他所要保护的受害者时，最为耐心的那一种语气。他不想让克拉克此时还意识到布鲁斯是在担心他，介于，克拉克已经是如此的羞愧。他不想再在他的这种情感上增加任何的砝码。可是，“我需要知道发生了什么，至少，如果这里有什么问题，那么在正义联盟再次行动，试图营救我们之前，我需要把它解决……”

“并没有什么大不了的东西。”克拉克轻声地咕哝着说。他轻轻推挤着布鲁斯的意识，但是那种感觉却并不像是想让布鲁斯离开。布鲁斯感觉到自己的某些部分似乎正在和克拉克变得紧密贴合，而当他试着投放给他一些更多的关心和爱护之时，他听到克拉克轻轻的咕哝声。

他表现得远比他平时要更加的紧张，却也因此，让布鲁斯感到更加的耐心，更加愿意去等待。他确实在那一个瞬间感到强烈的想要照顾他，想要安抚他的愿望。而当他真的试图用意识楼抱住他，抓住他的手，让他能够枕在布鲁斯的双腿上时，他又听到了克拉克的一点声音。

“没什么大不了的。”他低声地嘟囔着。“没事。”

“你必须得说出来我才能判断那到底有没有事。”布鲁斯试图变得严厉，但是，当他的某些情感被迫在这种情境下变得裸露的时候，任何严厉都只能说是不过如此的。他确实在担心他。“不需要为此觉得不好意思，这都是为了联盟，”也是为了布鲁斯。“你知道我是不会笑你的。”

“我倒是宁愿你会为此而笑我。”克拉克低声地说，他的情绪，不管怎么说，曾经一直紧绷着的，即使是在刚刚，也让布鲁斯不得不谨慎对待着的部分，成功地在布鲁斯再一次地触摸之时渐渐地放松了下来。他依旧能够感受到那些羞愧，但是不管怎么说，它没有之前那样的明显了。

“我做噩梦了。”

“噩梦。”布鲁斯重复说。“在这个地方，人还会做梦。”

“对。”克拉克回答。“我没有想到……我是说，可能因为这里的情况是这样子的，所以反而一些我所压抑着的东西要比平时……更加明显地……表露出来。我一般不会那么紧张的，”不要担心，布鲁斯从克拉克包裹着自己的意识里读到说。“别担心那么多了。”

“我还是想知道你到底梦到了什么。”布鲁斯试图让这段询问听起来更加地像是公事，但是他的意识却无法克制地泄露了布鲁斯对于此的担心。他有些恼火地试图让它收起来，可是当他听到克拉克因为布鲁斯那涌现出的恼火而开始低低发笑的时候，布鲁斯就决定随它去了。

“告诉我。”布鲁斯再一次地命令说。“我需要知道。”

这让克拉克沉默了半晌，直到，他感觉到有什么意识轻轻地碰了碰布鲁斯意识的边角。

“我梦到……”他开口，只是开口的时候却远比他所想要表现出的更加的艰难。布鲁斯耐心地等了会儿。“我梦到……关于你。”他说。

关于你，还有你离开我了这样的事。

这令布鲁斯再度迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，有那么一会儿，他没有意识到克拉克到底在说些什么，然后，当他意识到，他的某个部分的大脑的停摆让他无法及时地处理掉与之有关的那些信息。而当他终于回过神来，开始明白克拉克刚刚到底说了些什么的时候，他意识到克拉克的意识正在警觉地观察着他。

他在观察着布鲁斯可能对此表露出的任何情感。布鲁斯有点意外地想着。虽然他知道克拉克不可能会如此平静地说完这一段话，但是，当他发现克拉克的意识里，那种随时做好了抽身而去，避免让这个谈话继续的不安有多么强烈时，他还是对此感到了一阵强烈的吃惊。

“不是什么值得提的大事。”果然，当他的吃惊的感觉浮现出来后，几乎是一瞬间的，克拉克的存在就猛地开始向后退去，那种感觉，就好像是他抱住了手，有点强硬地看着他，试图向他表示拒绝进一步交流的决心。

但是布鲁斯不想要克拉克这样。他也不想让克拉克误解。“我想要听。”他试图用自己的意识捕捉住克拉克，他伸出了意念上的双手，坚决，但是又充满着征询感地谨慎地触碰着克拉克的“双肩”。“告诉我。”他再次。

“我不想让你知道这个，你不需要知道这个。”克拉克再一次地重复说，他抱着双手，他在表示拒绝。“你不用为此感到任何的担心，我很好，我可以把它处理的很好。”

“可是我想要知道这个。”这可能是唯一一次，即使是黑暗骑士自己，也难以想象自己可以发出如此平和的声音。他的意识没有办法对这一部分的感情进行修饰。

况且，因为克拉克看起来正在极度地焦躁不安，所以布鲁斯就决定，即使那是一种令人有些不好意思的平和，他也就随它去了。

他又一次地让自己触碰到了克拉克，在克拉克微微挣动肩膀的时候，他没有把自己的双手松开。他抓着克拉克，坚定却不失温和地包围着他，直到最终，他感觉到那阻隔着他和克拉克的东西伴随着一声懊丧的叹气而渐渐地退去。

“你就是不知道放弃，是不是，蝙蝠侠？”

“你知道我当然是。”他有点自豪地回答说。实际表露出来的要比他想要的更多一点点。

这令超人再度叹气了一声，他听起来像是被逗笑了，但是他的某个部分，他笑声中很大的一个部分，却仍旧是无比沉重的。

“我梦到，”他说，“你离开我了。”

他又再一次重复了这句话，就好像他梦到的东西只有那么多。

布鲁斯有点迷惑地等待着，直到他终于明白，克拉克梦见的东西就真的只有这么多。

“就这样？”他忍不住说。

“就这样。”克拉克有点懊恼地回答。“我们能不能不要再继续纠缠这个问题下去了？”

“但是，你还没有告诉我我到底是怎么离开你的。”布鲁斯说。“总不能是因为我又同你吵架……”

“我梦到你离开我，和你真心所爱的人在一起了。”克拉克说，他说的很节制。每说一句话，就好像要微微地抿起嘴唇。可是人一旦开始了话匣子，就会是怎么也讲不够的。“我试图想要祝福你，但是我发现我做不到。”他停顿，停顿，“我最后忍不住说了点不那么悦耳的话，于是你生气了。”

我试图跟你道歉，克拉克说，但是当我这么说的时候，我感到自己很难过。我其实是不想让你真的为此而生气的，可是每次当我试图开口这么去说的时候，我只是把事情表述的更加糟糕。你最后感到很失望。

当你离开时，克拉克又说。我觉得我想要叫住你，但是不管我怎么想开口，我的声音都没有办法真的传递出去。我只能看见你掉头走开。而当你走开时……

我感觉到我的心碎了。

布鲁斯坐在那里，他在想着超人刚刚告诉他自己的事。他感觉自己在对这些事反复地咀嚼，从中提炼出的东西却连他自己都不知道是为何物。

“我以为你对于这件事没有那么的在意。”

这让超人短促地笑了一声。他听起来筋疲力尽，甚至有点心灰意懒。“我怎么可能会并不在意。”他无比苦涩地说，而因为他的苦涩，布鲁斯产生了一种想要抱住他的冲动。他跟这种念头对抗了一会儿，直到他终于意识到，他已经抱住克拉克了。

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”他听到克拉克再一次地重复着说。他停顿了片刻，就好像这句话让他感到了痛苦，他确实从超人的灵魂里感受到了一种宛如被什么东西撕裂开，而那些伤口再也无法愈合的伤口。“对不起。”他低声地告诉他说。

这让布鲁斯拽住了克拉克。他想要开口，但是却不知道自己到底应当如何去说。某种东西塞在了他的胸膛里，而它是如此地巨大，深邃地就像是在无数个夜晚里，布鲁斯自己对向自己的尖刀，而当它膨胀开的时候，布鲁斯感觉到自己的心脏被那溢出的血所充满了。

“傻瓜。”他低声说。他终于凑上去，以一个灵魂所能做到的最好的方式深深地亲吻他。“傻瓜。”他再一次说。

关于克拉克所担心的部分，他居然从来都没有对布鲁斯说过。

促使着一个人每天都去看望他所喜欢的那只小猫的爱蔓延开来的时候又会在最终得到什么呢？

那只黑色的猫在害怕那个人什么时候会被其他更加乖巧，也更加温顺的小猫夺走，而那个人又何尝不是在担心，如果有朝一日，他所喜爱的那只猫猫跟着别人跑掉他又该是如何。

“你为什么从来都没有把它对着我说呢？”布鲁斯为此深深的叹息。

而克拉克却也只是发出了一声低低的惨笑。

“因为我不可能真的去勉强一只不想要跟我回去的小猫啊。”

那只猫最终蹿上了人的双腿，当它真的趴伏下来，甩动着尾巴，知道自己哪里也不会去，而即使它离开了，它也最终可以回来，趴在人类坚固的双腿上。

“我不会是个很好的情人。”布鲁斯警告说。

“我本来也不想要一个那么好的情人。”

“你就不能在这种时候说我其实是个很好的情人吗。”

“这个嘛，我不能撒谎。”他感觉到克拉克轻笑了一下，然而，在他的轻笑背后，有某种更加深沉的东西停顿在那里。它是如此地庞大，以至于仅仅只是存在，就可以让一切变得寂静无声。

“我只是想要你。”他听到克拉克小声地告诉他。

而这终于也让布鲁斯再次地笑了起来。

“有没有人说过，你这个人实在是有点过于不分场合的喜好浪漫。”他没有正面地回答他，但是那种他毫不掩饰的，从他的灵魂中漫溢而出的喜爱之情却静静地回答了他。

我亦如此。

关于他们是怎么从幻影地带里逃出来的那些事倒是也不怎么值得大书特书。火星猎人通过假扮成了一个匪徒的同族接近了他，而当那个匪徒试图用幻影地带的启动器攻击恰好在此时来犯的联盟成员时，火星猎人成功将他们四个从幻影空间中成功释放。在没有了偷袭和幻影地带威胁的情况下，击败这个敌人花费的时间并不会比干掉一个来犯的蒙-戈时间更多。而当他们最终完美地结束了战斗，布鲁斯走过去，捡起那个刚刚就被丢在地上的启动器时，有什么东西直接地抓住了他的肩膀。

他倒是没有很意外超人决定要在这种时候突然地吻他，因为如果超人现在不做这个，再过两秒钟，当他回过头，看到正在太阳下闪闪发光的超人时，他也是一定要无法克制地吻住他的。而当他们接吻时，他觉得世界似乎都为此安静了几秒。

打断了他们两个人的甜蜜的，是不知道从哪里吹来的一声口哨。

“五十美金。”他听到沙赞对着其他人宣布说。“我早就知道他们两个有一腿了。”

正确的答案是，直到刚刚为止，他们两个人都没有真正的“有一腿”过。然而布鲁斯没有时间纠正这个至关重要的问题。他正在忙着重新望着那个就在他的面前，即使连目光都融化了的，凝望着他的超人。

他又一次吻住了他，不管背后传来的“有完没完啊打完收工了”的抗议。

他等待了这件事这么久，所以其他事都可以往后放放。

当他站在正义联盟行动过的废墟里，看着那个人，那个超人，从天而降，而他的怀里抱着那只咪咪叫着，虽然有时会不安挣动，但是当超人真的抚摸起它时，却也会乖乖待在他的怀里，呼噜呼噜着的小猫。而当他看着他，看着那个超人，看着他在阳光下显得如此的英俊美丽，就像是他第一次出现在布鲁斯的面前时那样的相貌堂堂时，那个正在和小猫嬉戏着的男人也注意到了他。

“看，布鲁斯。”这么说着的超人微笑了起来，他大概永远都不知道，当他像是这样，只对着一个人微笑的时候到底看起来是有多么的好看。

他举起了那只小小的花斑猫的爪子，然后对着布鲁斯轻轻地捏了捏，在那柔软的肉球间一下露出了小巧的尖爪时，他听到了什么人轻轻地“咪”了一声。

“看，布鲁斯。”那个男人正望着他，静静地微笑着。“是小猫哦，咪。”

这让布鲁斯再也无法忍受地走了上去，当他这么做的时候，大概是因为受到了惊吓，那只小猫从超人的怀里一跃而下，头也不回地就此溜走。但是布鲁斯是不打算为了这件事跟超人进行任何的道歉的。

他有更重要的事情去做。

而当他真的在风中和那个男人接吻时，他听到了超人阴谋得逞的低笑时。

“混蛋。”布鲁斯在他们接吻的间隙咕哝说。

“确实。”超人赞同。

他最终还是获得了那只他爱的小猫。虽然过程颇为波折——

超人和蝙蝠侠的感情，就好像是你所期待已久的那个人终于扑入进了你的怀里。


End file.
